


Blueshift

by a_quick_drink



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an ex of Ty’s shows up needing a crew, a straight-forward job turns into more than the group bargained for as past unexpectedly collides with present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Abigail Roux. Much thanks to shadowspoken, baitou, and tristinawright for all their help and support on this project!

Nick watched the gathering clouds for a long moment as they darkened the sky. Afternoons on Praia brought nothing but rain and this one was shaping up to be no different. As the first fat raindrops began to fall, he turned his gaze in the direction of the markets beyond the docks and frowned. Still no sign of Kelly or the supplies needed to finish repairs.

The last few days had been spent laid up on the planet after what was supposed to be an honest transport job went to shit the minute they were airborne. Ditching the cargo had taken the heat off, but also left them as broke as they'd started. More so since discovering their ship required more than its usual maintenance. Hovering in the local bars once night fell, they waited for lucrative jobs that never appeared. Small jobs were all good and well when credits weren't an issue, but the meager payouts were no longer cutting it.

Nick tugged his shirt up and wiped the sweat from his brow. Of all the things to be broken while grounded on a hothouse planet, why the cooling?

He turned away and disappeared into the ship, intent on finishing the repairs that could be managed with the limited supplies on hand. Droplets pinged off the metal hull of the ship for a few minutes longer before the clouds finally opened up.

Ignoring the dull roar of the downpour, Nick pulled up another display and groaned as he shuffled the various holo layers of readouts and diagrams. After spending the entirety of the morning and the previous day on repairs, a handful of sections still flashed red from some malfunction or another. Settling on the issue that seemed the easiest to fix, he swiped unnecessary layers away and turned to yank open a nearby panel.

If he had one of those sleek new cruisers, a few poorly aimed warning strafes wouldn't have caused nearly as much damage. And that was assuming they got hit at all. The newer models handled like a dream, cutting through the air in precise, graceful movements as they threaded their way through the stars. Nothing like this bucket of bolts they called the _Sidewinder_.

Despite her small size, handling the _Sidewinder_ was like trying to wrangle a drunken rhino on the best of days. She required a heavy-handed pilot who knew her quirks and was clever enough to compensate for her short-comings in a pinch. Anything less while under fire or navigating an asteroid field and you were as good as dead. Her weak hull had long since been reinforced, and it seemed the only thing able to slow her down was the occasional lucky strike from a job gone horribly wrong. So long as they had some credits to offset her seemingly endless need for replacement parts, there was nothing he couldn't fix in some way or another.

Poking around the compartment, he pushed aside a bundle of wires and quickly located the leaking hose, wrapping a long strip of tape around the gash. Good enough. He closed up the panel and sat down with an exhausted huff.

The heat wasn't all bad, he supposed. Kelly's distaste for footwear extended to clothing when the temperatures climbed. Aside from the tiny silver hoops in his ears and the dog tags that almost never left his neck, he'd taken to wearing little more than a pair of worn cargo pants that dipped dangerously low on his hips, displaying various tattoos and scars scattered across his athletic frame.

Kelly had started the morning helping with the repairs, although “help” was a generous description for his contribution, which amounted to little more than sitting nearby and retrieving tools. Distracted by Kelly's attire and his own eagerness to get the hell off this rock sooner rather than later, he'd sent Kelly out for supplies despite his own reservations.

With law enforcement equally corrupt or non-existent, backwater worlds like Praia made prime locations for criminal outposts. Slavers in particular loved Praia, prowling its markets for easy prey. Between the jostling crowds and shouts from hawkers selling their wares, it was easy to go missing in the chaos. Unconventionally attractive and built for more than one kind of labor, someone like Kelly could easily bring in a small fortune.

Nick pushed himself up and returned to the console, tapping the screen to reset the hose status. He sorted through the remaining issues and picked his next target.

He'd just started a diagnostic scan of the evaporator coils when a low whistle broke the silence. Turning, he saw Kelly leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and an impish grin curling his lips as his eyes swept over Nick. His shirt was nowhere to be seen and every inch of bare skin glistened with raindrops. "Need a break?" Kelly winked.

Nick's breath caught. Six years and those changeable blue eyes still owned him with little more than a look. A half-hearted excuse sprang to mind, but more persuasive thoughts of hauling Kelly back to their cabin and re-charting lines of ink and scarring prevailed.

He picked up a nearby towel and wiped his hands. "Did you go to the markets looking like that?" Nick teased, lips tugging into a crooked smile.

Kelly sauntered across the small space and threw his arms around Nick's neck. "And what if I did?" He lifted his chin, mischievous blue eyes twinkling with the thinly veiled challenge. Not a day went by that he didn't find some way to test Nick's infamous patience.

Hooking his fingers in Kelly's belt loops, Nick tugged him to his chest. "You'd be in trouble," he growled, ducking his head for a kiss. Faint notes of smoke and oil met his nose, mixing with the the tang of wet earth and the clean, intoxicating scent that was uniquely Kelly.

How easily he'd almost lost this all those years ago on Milar. Had he been there with Kelly, he was confident things never would’ve gone as far as they had. But he’d been too late. He couldn’t change their past or erase the pain, but he’d do everything possible to protect their future. If that meant coddling the other man within an inch of his sanity, well, guilty as charged.

Kelly pulled away and studied him for a moment. "Nothing happened," he murmured. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Nick's hair. Sans implant, Kelly still had an uncanny knack for reading his mind.

"I know, babe." Drawing an uneven breath, Nick nodded and managed a half smile. "I know."

Kelly guided him back to his lips, and nipped at Nick's lower lip, reminding him what he should be thinking about instead. Kelly's tongue found its way into Nick's mouth--tasting, exploring, coaxing his into play. Warmth flooded Nick's veins, a slow burn building with every kiss. 

Kelly suddenly jerked and pulled away, wiping at his face.

Head spinning, Nick blinked, only able to manage a hoarse "What?" He licked his lips and froze as he tasted metal. Nick quickly touched his face and pulled his hand away to see blood smeared across his fingertips. Wriggling out of his arms, Kelly reached for the discarded towel and began dabbing at the trickle of blood. Nick leaned away. "It's fine," he said, swiping at the towel.

Kelly narrowed his eyes and held the towel out of reach. "Like hell it is," he growled. "You just had a nosebleed the other day." He pushed on Nick's chest, backing him up and pinning him against the edge of the console. 

Nick huffed and closed his eyes, relaxing under Kelly's touch. Growing up on the streets of New Boston, his youth had been wasted running with gangs with no concept of loyalty or concern for anything beyond themselves. You lived and died alone, and he’d known nothing else for half his life. For as much as he pretended to be bothered by the fussing, the truth was that it felt good to have someone who gave a damn about him.

Satisfied, Kelly finally pulled the towel away, avoiding Nick's gaze as he carefully folded the stained fabric. Nick tilted his head and looked up at Kelly. "Kels," he tried. Kelly twisted the towel in his hands, still refusing to meet his eyes. Nick reached out and gave Kelly's shoulder a squeeze. "We'll find somebody," he said, the assurance sounding hollow to his own ears.

He was loathe to admit it to himself, let alone Kelly, but he was losing hope. How was there no one else in the entire universe that could understand his implant's coding? He was willing to settle for surgical removal, but they'd yet to find anyone skilled enough that Kelly trusted to perform the risky operation. Not that it mattered because both options cost money they didn’t have.

Kelly pressed his lips into a thin line and frowned. "And what if we don't?" he asked. The sound of rain drumming on the hull almost drowned out the quiet response.

The sound of an alert chiming in the background was a thankful interruption. Nick quickly reached over to the main console on his left and tapped the screen.

Ty's grinning face appeared in the projection above the console. "How's it going?" he asked, drawing each word out a moment longer than necessary, a sure sign of him warming up before asking the real question.

Kelly managed a weak smile. "Hey, Ty". A pair of fluffy black ears popped up in the bottom corner, and Kelly waggled his fingers at the screen. "Hi, Bailey". The little ears swiveled and perked for a moment before Bailey chirruped a reply, the effect seeming to lift Kelly's mood.

Nick covered his mouth and smothered a smile. "What do you want, Grady?" he asked, trying--and utterly failing--to sound annoyed. Ty rarely called just to chat. Once the niceties were aside, conversations typically veered into him asking for help, whether it be raising hell to make a quick profit or getting him out of whatever spectacular mess he'd found himself in.

Ty's hand flew to his chest. "I'm hurt, O," he sniffed. "Here I am, your best friend needing help and this is how you treat me? You need to teach him some manners, Doc," he added with a wink.

Kelly snickered and folded his arms. "I know," he said, mock exasperation in his voice, “he’s practically an animal.”

Nick cracked a smile and rolled his eyes. "Right here, assholes." He waited a beat for the laughing and chirrups to fade before changing the subject. "So what'd you do this time?"

"Why do you assume I did anything?" Ty asked innocently.

"Because it's what you do." One wasn't friends with Ty without quickly learning the man had a knack for finding trouble. Well-paying trouble, but trouble all the same. Ty huffed, but didn't deny the comment. "What kind of job is it?" Nick asked.

Ty winced. "It's...not a small job. And there's not exactly pay."

Nick looked to Kelly, who was already shaking his head. A big job meant equally big stress, something he needed to avoid if he didn't want to fry his implant. And no pay? Chewing on his lip, Nick turned back to their friend. "Ty--"

"He can fix our implants."


	2. Chapter 2

"He's not going to tell us anything we don't already know."

Kelly waved Nick off and walked ahead of him, sidestepping pedestrians on the crowded street as he went. Early evenings always brought with them a bustle of activity to the main streets of the Akil Ward as residents hurried home from work, and back out again to while their nights away in the numerous restaurants and clubs. Nothing like where they were headed.

Since Ty’s mention that someone could fix the implants--which sounded far too good to be true as far as he was concerned--Nick had been determined to take whatever the job was. He didn't have to like the decisions Nick made, but he'd have his back no matter what. Wanting peace of mind more than anything right now, Kelly had taken it upon himself to set up a bit of a detour to their friend’s clinic before they met up with Ty and Zane. Nick had fought him on it ever since.

"Did it ever occur to you that whoever's offering this payment knows it's what you want to hear? What if they just want to use us?" Kelly asked coolly. Considering the numbers they’d been quoted, there was no way such a reward would be attached to an easy job. No harm in offering such a tempting reward when the help wouldn’t be alive to collect.

Nick caught up and matched his stride. "And what if they're not?" he countered. 

Point taken, but after many luckless years spent searching for someone who could solve the deteriorating implant problem, what were the odds that person would come to them?

He wanted more than anything for this to work out. To take away the pressure of finding the next honest job they could survive on; take away the anxiety, sleepless nights, and chemical relief. Take away the pain he couldn’t relieve. But there had to be a better way. A safer way. 

The crowded streets thinned as their surroundings grew noticeably rougher. Graffiti covered abandoned store fronts and apartments alike, vulgar splashes of color to an otherwise dreary environment. The few remaining stores sold ill-gotten merchandise at exorbitant prices, fronts for more lucrative trades made in back rooms; the merchants more than happy to work out alternative forms of payment for their poverty line customers. 

The hairs on the back of Kelly’s neck prickled as he felt eyes on his back. Beggars and thugs watched from the shadows, sizing up the strangers. He glanced over at Nick, noticing the hard set of his jaw and rigid shoulders. Kelly cracked his neck and kept walking. If anyone wanted trouble, they were ready.

Rounding the corner onto a side street, they pulled up short as they narrowly missed tripping over a haggard woman huddled against the wall. On her forearm a large wound festered, its sickly colors marring jade skin. From under the hood of her tattered cloak dark eyes followed their every move, burning with a defiant fire. She would sooner die with her dignity than ask for so much as a credit she hadn't earned. 

Kelly startled when he felt Nick touch his arm. "C'mon, babe," Nick said under his breath, "nothing we can do for her." 

Pausing, Kelly quickly patted down his coat and rummaged through the various pockets. Nick might not be able to help, but he could. "Actually," he said, finally producing a couple of medigel packets, "there is." When he looked up, he noticed Nick's lips twitch into a smile. "What?"

"Nothing," Nick said, winking as he crossed behind Kelly to keep watch. 

Confused, Kelly scrunched his nose at the non-answer, giving it only a second's thought more before he shrugged and squatted down in front of the woman. She watched closely as he held his hands out, palms up, to show he meant her no harm. “Have you been to Deuce's?" he asked gently. Their friend's medical clinic was no secret among the locals, but not all trusted him. He was a human--an outsider who didn’t belong in these parts--and that alone was enough to fuel the crude rumors despite his noble intentions. 

She frowned and shook her head, pulling her cloak tighter as she stared at the packets. 

"It's okay," Kelly tried, "it's only a day’s worth." Simply talking to her was enough to put her at risk of trouble with the shadier locals, but he’d be damned if he turned his back on someone he could help. 

"I can't," she finally said, her voice thin but sure as she glanced suspiciously at Nick, and then back to Kelly. "I have nothing to pay you with."

"So consider it a gift." 

When she didn't move, he set the packets on the ground beside her, out of sight from any prying eyes. Whether she sold the medigel or used it was her choice, but Kelly sincerely hoped she’d pick the latter.

Nick reappeared at his side and touched the small of his back. "Deuce is probably waiting for us," he murmured. Reluctant, Kelly nodded and followed him. 

 

* * *

"Interesting," Deuce said as he appeared from the kitchen, carrying a tray that held three small cups, matching spoons, and a little covered bowl. His personal mobility android--LIVI as he affectionately referred to her--followed, teapot in hand. Deuce set the tray down on the coffee table in front of them and gently took the teapot from LIVI's hands. He carefully divided the tea among the cups and then set the teapot aside, taking a cup for himself before settling in the armchair to the side. "From what I‘ve heard, Ava keeps mostly to herself, and never interacts with outsiders." 

Kelly reached for one of the cups, more out of politeness than any actual desire to drink the foul green liquid. He removed the lid from the bowl, spooned a few chunks of sugar into his cup, and stirred. "So who is she?" he asked, lifting the cup to his lips. The stink of wet leather and smoke turned his stomach. 

Nick smiled. "You don't have to drink it, you know," he chuckled, reaching for the remaining cup. Kelly watched in fascination--and disgust--as Nick took a sip without adding any sugar first. How could anyone drink the stuff straight, let alone enjoy it? 

"No, no, it's...fine," Kelly said, finally taking a sip. He wrinkled his nose. There wasn't enough sugar in the galaxy to make this stuff drinkable.

Biting back a laugh, Deuce shrugged. "No idea. I've heard everything from being born into poverty to a washed-up merc." There was a long pause while Deuce took another sip before looking at Nick. "So,” he said, “I hear the headaches are getting worse?" 

Nick shifted uncomfortably under Deuce’s gaze. "It feels like it, but I'm not really sure.” He stared down at the tea cup in his hands. “The nosebleeds are new, though."

Deuce hummed and rubbed his chin in thought. "Sounds mostly normal for the deterioration process." LIVI appeared at his side as he pushed up and out of the chair. Touching her arm, he steadied himself on his bad leg, a permanent injury from when he'd opened the clinic years ago. "But lets get a few scans and see what's going on."

When Nick shot him a glance, Kelly recognized the flash of apprehension in his lover's eyes, but it disappeared so quickly he wasn't sure he hadn't imagined it. He quickly slipped his hand into Nick's and gave a reassuring squeeze. His own nerves eased somewhat as he felt Nick squeeze back before they parted.

Left alone in the small room, Kelly hazarded another sip of tea and immediately stuck his tongue out, setting the cup back on the tray and casting about the room for something to distract himself from Deuce's words.

 _"Mostly normal?"_ What was that supposed to mean? 

Kelly plucked the tags out from under his shirt, drawing an uneven breath as his thumb passed over the familiar incisions in the warm metal. A simple heart inside of a clover--love and luck--scratched on the backs of the tags they'd exchanged shortly before the Milar mission.

Sometimes he was surprised he remembered that. Or anything for that matter. After the violent disconnection from Nick's mind, his memories had been scrambled. He still had difficulty recalling everything about himself, let alone Nick. When he couldn't even decide whose memory the fragments belonged to, puzzling together certain memories felt more like an exercise in futility. 

"Why do you keep them?" LIVI asked, her voice pulling Kelly from his thoughts. "Identification tags serve no purpose outside of the military."

Kelly blinked and looked down at the tags in his hand. Good question. He supposed they reminded him of Nick, but so did a lot of other things. Keeping Nick’s tag wasn’t much different than swiping one of his shirts, but it felt different somehow; complicated. The tags served as reminders that there was so much more to a person than the information stamped on their faces. The military didn't need to know who they were--didn’t care--and reduced their entire existence to letters and numbers stored in a database.

The military didn't care that Nick's eyes sparkled like emeralds in the sunlight or that his laugh was easy and warm. That his kisses tasted like L'othrian ale and honey, and his touch burned like fire. That the number of times he'd slept well in five years could be counted on two hands, and some days the pain was so bad it brought tears to his eyes. The military didn't care they'd done this to him and had abandoned him like everyone else in his life. 

How do you explain that to someone whose programming didn’t register such subtle nuances of human interaction?

"They remind me," he said simply, an affectionate smile curling his lips as he dropped the tags back under his shirt and patted his chest. "Of who we really are." LIVI nodded. Whether satisfied with his answer or simply processing it, the door to the examination room slid open before she could inquire further. 

Deuce and Nick walked out, quietly discussing something between themselves, hints of smiles on both their faces. Deuce finally nodded and laughed, receiving a playful punch in the arm as a reply. He swatted Nick’s arm in return and turned away to speak to LIVI. Nick walked past, crossing the room to the couch Kelly sat in, and perched on the arm nearest Kelly. While seemingly more relaxed, his face still betrayed a hint of the pain he dealt with every day. Kelly gave his thigh a quick squeeze. "What did he say?"

Nick offered him a soft smile. “I’m fine,” he murmured. He reached over and rested his hand on the back of Kelly’s neck, massaging the mess of scarring with his thumb. “No change, but no idea what’s causing the nosebleeds.”

Kelly frowned. That was not what he considered 'fine'. He looked to Deuce for an elaboration.

Deuce shrugged. “Could be the amount of painkillers he’s been taking, prolonged stress on the body due to the implant, shifting." Deuce ticked his fingers as he went down the list. “It seems to be implant related, but the specifics of how or why goes beyond my knowledge of the tech.”

 _Shifting?_ Eyes narrowed, Kelly shot Nick a look. They would be talking about this later.

LIVI appeared at Deuce's side and handed him a small packet of pills. "These are different from what you've been using," Deuce said, taking the packet from her and holding it up for them to see. Inside were roughly a dozen orange and white capsules. When Nick moved for the packet, Deuce held it out of his reach. "Take them only when absolutely necessary," Deuce warned, staring pointedly at Nick. "If you develop a tolerance to these, as well, I have nothing else." 

Watching Deuce hand the packet to Nick, Kelly touched the chain around his neck, rolling the beaded metal between his fingers. Without medication to take the edge off the pain, he wondered how long Nick could deal with that. _Can't think like that,_ he reminded himself. No sense worrying about something that may not happen. If it came to that, they'd figure something out; they always did. He released the chain and stood. 

The two of them quickly exchanged hugs with Deuce and LIVI. "Thanks for doing this." Kelly clapped Deuce on the back before pulling away. 

"Any time." Deuce smiled and looked between them. "Take care of yourselves, okay?"

 

* * *

 

Nick and Kelly made their way into the long corridor connecting the Akil ward’s residential district with the entertainment district. Constructed entirely of thick transparent glass, the corridor provided panoramic views of the lively station surrounding it. Grav cars sped by in the distance, forming ribbons of light as they followed the invisible paths that kept them in orderly lines. A long walk even for those not unnerved by the see-through floor, but at least it was scenic. Just one of many remnants of the station’s former opulence, when its wealth and progress had stretched to its outer reaches.

As the great towers at the heart of the station appeared, Nick felt a tug on his hand as Kelly lead him to the edge of the crowd. The view was nothing short of spectacular, and despite having seen it from this exact angle dozens of times, it’d yet to lose its lustre. They'd once expected to end up with lives like that one day--quiet, comfortable, respectable--but everything had fallen apart after Milar. And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Home was on the _Sidewinder_ , where they were bound to nothing but one another.

Nick's heart fluttered in his chest as he turned his gaze to Kelly. The setting artificial sun cast a warm glow across the other man’s face, smoothing tired lines into the shadows of his serene expression. Blue eyes widened in surprise as a grav car broke off from it's course and zipped out from underneath them. 

He waited a few moments longer before giving Kelly's hand a squeeze. "Ready to go?" he murmured, reluctantly letting his hand fall. Kelly nodded and the pair threaded their way back into the crowd. 

Garish neon signs and vids advertising everything from restaurants to strip joints greeted them as they entered the entertainment district. The outer wards of Xcaret Station knew their primary clientele, and gods help the naive inner ward residents who stumbled into this shady underworld of hedonism and corruption. 

The neon seemed to cover every available surface here, reflecting off the polished floors as vibrant strokes of a digital watercolor painting with a life of its own. Vids covered entire walls, their volume cranked up in a pointless effort to be heard over the din of the rowdy crowds.

Catching Kelly's gaze, Nick jerked his head to the side. Kelly nodded his understanding, following as Nick led them out of the throng and into a darkened back alleyway. They'd make better time circumventing the crowd.

They trotted up the first flight of stairs in silence before Kelly finally spoke. “Shifting, huh?” Nick winced. He’d hoped Kelly had missed Deuce mentioning that. “Thought you weren’t supposed to be doing that,” Kelly said, his tone sounding like more of an observation than an accusation. Considering his usual reaction to Nick’s occasional shifting, he was taking this surprisingly well.

“Just little things,” Nick said innocently as he started up another flight of stairs. He hadn't seriously used his abilities in at least two years and it was driving him crazy. His body practically vibrated from all the built up energy, and if he didn't keep his hands busy they tingled with the need for release. Some minor shifting eased the pressure, but he craved more. 

Kelly's hand found his, lacing their fingers together. "Doesn't that hurt, though?"

Nick shrugged. "Less than all the energy I can't release."

“Would more sex help?" 

Nick stumbled on the top stair. "A little,” he choked out, caught off guard by Kelly’s sudden candor. 

"Then that's what we'll do," Kelly chirped, satisfied with his solution. "No more shifting," he warned as he lead them down the corridor and out onto an open gallery overlooking the district’s busiest streets. Ahead of them was the only establishment in this corner of the district, an unassuming nightclub with little more than its name above the entrance.

"Why haven't we ever come here?" Kelly asked, stopping to stare at the word “gravity” written in scripted blue neon. 

Stopping beside Kelly, Nick folded his arms over his chest. "Because we're too old for this shit." 

Kelly burst into laughter. "Speak for yourself, old man." He glanced over, the tip of his tongue poking between his teeth, and winked. "Guess I'll have to find someone else to dance with."

"You do that and you won't be sitting tomorrow." The throaty sound of Kelly's laughter sent another jolt of desire sparking through him. 

"Relax, babe," Kelly drawled, reaching over and patting him on the stomach. The flutter in his chest returned as Kelly looked up and offered him a gentle smile. Kelly loved to tease, but there was never any question who his heart belonged to.

Climbing the steps into the club, they paused inside the entrance as they scanned the crowd for their friends. Deep bass notes pulsed through his body like a second heartbeat. Beside him, Kelly gawked at the spectacle that was the club’s namesake: an elevated dance floor suspended between two frosted glass walkways, high above the ground level. Lights beamed down from the cavernous ceiling, bathing the club in cool blues and purples that flashed in time with the music. 

Nick nudged Kelly into movement, keeping close as they clung to the shadows on the perimeter of the club. The noise and crowds made him uneasy on a good day, but something about this club was setting his nerves on edge more than usual. He scanned the crowd again, but couldn’t pinpoint the source of his tension. 

They finally spotted Ty and Zane seated at a table in a back corner of the club, tucked in the shadows behind a staircase. Chewing idly on a straw, Ty's attention flickered between the entrance and the opposite side of the club, his leg bouncing to a rhythm only he could hear. Zane's impassive expression gave no indication he was anything more than bored, but his rigid posture said otherwise.

Navigating the maze of tables and dancers threatening to draw them into the frenzy, they found their way to the small table. Kelly took the seat across from Ty leaving Nick with the seat facing Zane. His fingers brushed against his thigh as he reluctantly sat down. 

The majority of the station's outer ward districts were so crime-ridden that no one gave a second glance to anyone who was openly armed. While that same crime spilled over into the entertainment district, the station glossed over it with bright lights and extravagant displays like the glass corridor to ensure the tourist money kept flowing. You didn't make a show of what you were carrying here, but anyone in their right mind carried something. 

Hooking his heel on the rung of his chair, Nick remembered the slim knife in his boot. Better than nothing, but with his back to the club, he’d feel far less vulnerable with a firearm. "Anyone else feel like they're being watched?"

Zane crossed his arms and nodded. "That's probably why," he said, deadpan. Nick glanced over his shoulder and froze. 

From the opposite side of the club a man smirked and waggled his fingers at them, eerie blue eyes glowing in the shadows. Nick turned away. "Please tell me the job's not for him." When the only response was Ty's silence, Nick groaned. "Ty, no," he said, shaking his head. "No way."

"You got any better ideas?"

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe something that doesn’t involve working for him?” While eager to be done with this implant mess, he wasn't desperate enough to lower himself to working for Liam to accomplish that.

"Have we found a better option?" Ty asked. "It's not even about the shifting--I can live without that. But these headaches are fucking killing me. Do whatever you want, but I'm at least gonna hear what he has to say."

Nick started to work out a response until a hand clamped down on his shoulder. 

"Gentlemen," Liam greeted them, his honeyed voice sending a shiver down Nick's spine for all the wrong reasons. The man could charm damn near anyone with that voice, and it was the fortunate few who survived the encounter. "I think you've had enough time to catch up, so why don't we talk business now and then we'll be on our way?"

"What makes you so sure we're going to agree to whatever it is you want?" Nick asked.

"Because," Liam said, grabbing an unoccupied chair from another table and seating himself at the end of theirs, "I think you're going to like what I have to say."

Nick lifted an eyebrow and glanced over at Kelly, whose blue eyes were focused intently on Liam, a curious flicker of recognition in his eyes. Considering the two had never met, Liam likely reminded Kelly of someone else, and Nick thought nothing more of it. Everybody and their brother had optical implants these days, so it'd be an easy mistake.

The look lasted only a second longer before Kelly schooled his expression to something more neutral. 

Liam either didn't notice Kelly's reaction or didn't care as he shifted in his chair, and as promised, wasted no more time getting to the point. At least he was honest about something.

"Now I could just as easily find anyone else to help me, but my research turned up some interesting results," Liam said, pulling a small data chit from his coat. He rolled the chit between his fingers and considered it for a moment before looking back to them, a devious little smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "It seems we share a common enemy in Bev Carter's group." His optical implants pulsed brightly with his morbid enthusiasm.

Brows furrowed, Kelly and Ty shared a look of confusion. Zane's eyes blackened, his expression morphing to pure hatred at mention of Carter's name.

Liam turned the chit over and over between his fingers, the effect hypnotic despite the obvious taunt. "Tyler's told me all about Milar," he said, pausing for a reaction that never came. "Turns out those slavers you encountered were Carter's, and while you may not think so, you were lucky. My crew, not so much." He crossed his forearms and leaned forward on the table, the chit still dancing between his fingers. "I've gotten a tip on how to find her and I want to follow it up. Unfortunately, I can't do it alone." 

"We're not helping you get revenge for your little pirate crew," Nick spat, his lip curling at the thought. Revenge never even made it to their list of priorities; what good would it do them? The damage was done, and they'd long since picked up the pieces and learned how to cope. A few more dead mercs wouldn't somehow fix Kelly or bring Eli back. 

Unperturbed, Liam shrugged a shoulder. "However you want to justify it,” he said, eyes fixed on Nick as he spoke, “destroying Carter and her base would do the galaxy a lot of good. I can't spare much in the way of credits, but my offer to fix the implants stands."

"Yeah, about that," Kelly said. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"I'll provide you with the necessary decryption key." Liam cast an appraising look at Zane and smiled. "Garrett here should be skilled enough to figure it out from there." 

Zane grunted. "And how will I know it's a working key and not some version you've sabotaged?" Patience worn, Zane returned the look with one of open contempt.

"You have my word that I'd never harm Tyler like that." 

"And what about Nick?" Kelly asked.

Liam sniffed, as if offended by the implication. "Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I wish him dead."

Nick made a derogatory snort.

Straightening, Liam placed the chit in the center of the table and pushed out of his chair. "Everything you need to know is on that," he said, standing. "Look it over and decide for yourselves. If I don't hear from you by morning, I’ll assume you’re not interested." Liam turned his back to the table and walked away, vanishing into the crowd. 

The noise of the club seemed to ratchet up as their table fell silent. 

After several long moments Zane finally dared to pick up the chit, the same haunted expression Kelly wore earlier darkening his rugged features. Ty gently plucked the chit from Zane’s hand, a knowing gesture that seemed to break the trance Zane was falling into. “Let’s go home,” he said, tucking the chit out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty flopped down on the couch with a huff. The data had checked out as far as they could tell. Most was easily found through public sources or amateur hacking, but there were also a few classified military documents that confirmed Carter's presence on Milar. Liam had proved truthful so far, but where that ended he couldn’t guess.

Much to Ty's chagrin, that meant a call to a friend of theirs, Serena Scott, the woman who seemed to have the pulse of the galaxy under her fingers. And Zane's ex. He'd known Serena for just over three years, having worked with her for one of those years as part of Zane's little vigilante crew after they'd saved his sorry ass from a grisly fate. It irked the hell out of him that they needed her help. Okay, maybe not need, but their chances of surviving this mess grew significantly with her inclusion.

Didn't mean he had to like her.

A happy chirp pulled Ty from his brooding. Beside him, Nick was stretched out on the shorter side of the L-shaped sofa, his full attention on Kelly and Bailey, who sat at his feet. The little tree cat made another chirp, and Kelly leaned forward, only to get a light swat in the nose before Bailey turned and scurried into Nick's lap. Ty huffed a soft laugh. He'd never guessed his two friends would wind up together, but now he couldn't imagine them apart.

Watching the three of them eased Ty's foul mood enough that when Serena's image appeared on the screen, his immediate reaction wasn't the usual spike of irrational jealousy. Her blonde hair had been pulled back in a simple bun to accentuate the shape of her face smiling back at them. Thick black rings of makeup lined her eyes like always, creating an unsettling emphasis on her purple ocular implants. She was attractive, he supposed, and combined with her sharp mind and proficiency with damn near any weapon, she was most definitely Zane’s type.

Her face lit up with surprise. "Zane! It's been too long since you called. Finally get tired of Tyler?" she winked.

Ty rolled his eyes. Damn siren. Zane wasn't the type to stray, but her blatant flirting severely tested the limits of Ty's already short patience.

Zane chuckled and shook his head. "Just looking for some help."

"What did Tyler do now?" Serena asked. Her frosted lips twitched into a smirk as she glanced at Ty.

Zane patted his thigh. "Serena, be nice," he admonished gently.

"Of course." She batted her eyes and offered Zane a sweet smile. “So what’s wrong?”

Zane explained the job to her, thankfully leaving out the part about how it kind of was Ty's fault.

"Isn't this the same Liam who abandoned him? Why would you ever trust him?"

Ty huffed an exasperated sigh. "He didn't abandon me," he growled.

"So remind me again, why was it I had to help save your sorry ass from bleeding out in an alley?" she asked.

Ty clenched his fists against the urge to throw something at the screen. He never should’ve gotten involved with Liam, but after getting discharged and spending some time working freelance jobs with Nick and Kelly, Ty had grown bored. He craved excitement; needed it to distract his mind from the loneliness of no longer having Eli there. Liam had offered that--and a myriad of pleasures--for nothing more than the agreement that his job was priority. Ty had known Liam could bail at any time, but hadn't imagined it would be during a job. Liam never returned.

As loathe as he was to admit it, Serena was right--Liam had abandoned him. He’d felt as much of a fool then as he did now.

"Because he claims to have the decryption key we need for their implants," Zane answered, gesturing at Ty and Nick.

Serena's elegantly shaped brows knitted in confusion. "What's wrong with them?" Concern suddenly replaced her teasing tone.

"They're deteriorating," Zane answered with a shrug. "And I can't understand the coding used since it's military-grade tech. Nobody can." There was a sadness in his voice, as if he'd somehow let them down by not knowing the obscure coding language used. Ty gave his lover's hand a supportive squeeze.

"Deteriorating" was such an obnoxiously convenient word for it. All implants broke down eventually, but the effects were rarely dire. Theirs were more like ticking time bombs. And the worst part was that they'd known it'd be like this--that stressing the implants caused headaches at best; life-threatening seizures and brain damage at worst. Some days were so bad he swore thinking hurt. And dumbasses that they were, they'd all signed up for this because it was somehow a hell of a lot better than the other option of getting kicked out of the military.

“How can I help?” Serena asked.

“We need to know what Liam's up to. He claims to be working alone, but there must be somebody he's talked to.”

Serena tapped a manicured nail against her chin in thought. "It's going to take me a few days at least. Can you wait that long?"

Zane shook his head. "He needs an answer by morning."

Serena’s face hardened and she gave a curt nod. There was the shrewd woman who’d run to the stars when their crew had split, making a name for herself as one of the best information brokers credits could buy. With her connections, clout, and a spine of steel, if there was anyone who could get them reliable information fast, it was her. “On it.” Her image disappeared.

Several long minutes of silence ticked by before Nick finally spoke. “So we’re really doing this?” He was sitting upright now. Kelly leaned against Nick, the two staring expectantly at them.

"I don't know," Zane said slowly, turning to Ty. "Are we?" Ty twisted the ring on his finger. Since when was this his call?

Ty looked to Zane. "You've been tracking Carter for years--don't you at least want to follow up this lead?"

Zane scrubbed at his face, indecision in his dark eyes. "I don't want any of you involved with that," he said, glancing at each of them in turn. "That's my problem. Even if I could kill her, it won't bring my family back--hell, it probably won't even make me feel better. Not worth it."

"We're in this together, Garrett,” Nick said, “if that's what you want, we've got your back."

"I'll remember that." Cracking a smile, Zane waved him off. "Don't worry about me, though. I'm in no hurry to deal with her, but your implants..."

"We don't have to do this for the key," Kelly reminded them. He looked down at Bailey, who'd crawled back into his lap. "The implants are stable enough for now if they’re not stressed too much."

Ty opened his mouth to reply, but quickly bit back the retort when he noticed Nick glaring at him, a silent warning to choose his words carefully unless he wanted a broken nose.

Zane gave his shoulder a squeeze, seeming to understand what was running through his mind. “If they took it easy, would getting the key be worth the risk?”

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Kelly frowned as he considered the question. Nick slipped an arm around his waist. After several long moments, Kelly finally blew out a shaky breath. “Yeah,” he answered quietly.

Ty understood Kelly's reservations with this plan--really, he did. But not a night went by that he didn't think about how lucky he was that the implant hadn't already fried his brain. Or how much longer it would hold out. It was so goddamn easy to wait for the solution to magically present itself, but he couldn't do it anymore.

He wanted to live.

Wanted to remember what it felt like to not have fear constantly gnawing at his mind, to lose himself in every moment without wondering how many more he'd have. He wanted to give himself completely to Zane; for their happiness to be the only thing on his mind. And if dealing with Liam was the only way to remove the shackle that was the implant, so be it. He was ready. It wouldn’t be easy or pleasant or painless, but he was confident they should do this. If not, how much longer would they wait for another opportunity?

“I want to do this,” Ty said.

“What about Digger and Owen?” Nick asked.

“Liam hasn’t mentioned needing anyone else, so we keep them out of this for now. If Liam tries anything, we’ve got backup.”

When everyone nodded in agreement, Ty reached for the datapad on the table. He tapped out a quick message to Liam, then handed the device to Zane. He prayed he’d made the right decision because it felt like he’d just made a deal with the devil.

 

* * *

 

Kelly toweled off his hair and stepped into the darkened hallway, the sound of the bathroom door closing with a soft swoosh behind him. He glanced toward the closed door of the guest bedroom and briefly debated going to bed, but decided against it. There was no way he’d be sleeping anytime soon with everything rattling around in his head.

He padded down the hall and into the main room they'd all occupied an hour ago. Everyone else had gone to bed, leaving him and Bailey, who slept soundly on the couch in a nest of blankets. Kelly crossed the narrow room, turning on the vid screen before joining Bailey on the couch.

Images flashed by as he flipped through the channels, finally settling on an action movie he'd seen at least a dozen times. Just something for background noise. He swiped a blanket from the edge of Bailey's nest, and pulled his knees up to his chest, tugging the blanket around himself to ward off the post-shower chill. Half-lidded and disinterested, Bailey woke. He yawned and blinked once--twice--and burrowed back into his blankets. Kelly huffed a laugh. Pets really did take after their owners.

Interest lost in the movie, Kelly glanced around the room. How easily this could've been their life if they'd had a choice. Not that he didn't appreciate the _Sidewinder_ and the freedom she allowed, but after spending an entire childhood being shuffled between foster homes, he was tired of moving around. What he wanted were actual bedrooms and a kitchen, a full bath, and a living room worth living in; a home that stayed put even if they didn't. He wanted to know that there would always be food on the table and a big, warm bed to fall into at night; that getting paid didn't require being shot at.

If Milar hadn't happened, would things have turned out much differently, though? They'd probably still be living like nomads, but on military ships instead. Maybe they wouldn't be together at all. And while the implants themselves had turned out to be more curse than blessing, he wouldn't trade the experience for all the credits in the galaxy. Turning away, Kelly rested his chin on his knees and stared blankly at the screen.

_Knuckles aching, Kelly rubbed at his bandaged hand and cast a wary glance at the other men seated in the room with him. Today was the culmination of months of tedious questionnaires, psych evals, medical tests, and physicals; they'd finally be assigned a partner and get their new implants._

_Kelly chewed on his thumbnail._

_The prospect of the impending surgery bothered him less than who his partner would be. He didn't know any of these men beyond their names and laundry lists of conduct infractions, but one of them would soon be sharing his headspace for who knew how long. He hoped for it to be Elias, who seemed to be in a perpetual state of calm; the complete opposite of the high-strung loose cannons that were Ty and Digger. Stoic, quiet Owen would be his second pick. Anybody but Nick, whose green eyes betrayed a hint of something wild and dangerous lurking beneath his otherwise placid demeanor._

_Over the next hour the room gradually emptied as nurses summoned them, one by one, until it was only himself and Nick left in an awkward silence. Nick pushed out of his chair and went to the window, staring at the streets below._

_"Scared?" Kelly finally asked in an effort to break the silence. Complications weren't expected for the surgery, but he wished he'd been called first and spared the waiting and worrying._

_"Just wondering what I've gotten myself into." The deep rumble of Nick's voice went straight to Kelly's groin. He didn't want to share headspace with this man, but he'd gladly share a bed for a night._

_When the door slid open once more, the nurse asked for both of them. They shared a questioning look and followed her out of the room._

_Kelly woke hours later to a throbbing headache and a mess of thoughts that definitely weren't his own. He pried his eyes open to find himself in a dim room, the warm glow of the midday sun filtering through the drawn blinds. He tried sitting up, but dizziness assured him he was better off laying down; he was inclined to agree. Letting his eyes fall closed, he settled back against the pillow to sift through the flashes of unfamiliar images in his mind._

_A ramshackle house. Watching from the shadows as a surly older man stalks into the room. Terror. The crack of a gunshot and the man dropping. Filthy city streets frosted with snow. So cold, so hungry. A group of rough looking kids stunned into silence as one is flung through the air. His body tingling with energy. A glimpse in a broken mirror. Wiping the blood from a freckled cheek. A shock of red hair._

Oh fuck, no, not him.

_//You weren't exactly my first choice either.//_

"You are putting way too much thought into that movie."

Startled, Kelly looked over to see Nick walking into the room, a lopsided grin on his face. Kelly fumbled with the remote and lowered the volume further. "Did I wake you?"

Leaning against the end of the dining table, Nick shook his head as he folded his arms. "Wasn't really sleeping to begin with. Too much on my mind." A slight wince tugged at his features. "And another headache," he groaned, exhaustion in his voice. Considering he'd barely slept in the last few days, Kelly wondered how he could even stand.

"Would a massage help?"

Nick shrugged a shoulder. "Never hurts."

Never helped either. The headaches and worries were always right where they'd left them, but then again, at least it was ten blissful minutes of distraction where they weren't expected to do anything more complicated than exist in the moment.

Kelly scooted to the corner of the couch and crossed his legs, pulling the blanket from his shoulders and setting it in his lap. "C'mere," he said, patting the empty couch in front of him. Nick waggled his eyebrows. Remembering their earlier conversation on the way to gravity, Kelly snorted and shook his head. "Is that all you think about?"

Nick held his hands up. "I didn't say a word."

"You don't need to." Kelly wagged his finger at Nick, "I know that look."

"What look?"

"That one where you go all crazy-eyed right before you maul me." The tip of Nick's tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he smiled guiltily. "That!" Kelly pointed. "Quit it. I'm not getting caught by them."

"Only fair." Nick folded a leg under himself and sat down. "Don't you remember what they did to your medbay?" The gravel in his voice softened to a purr as he as he leaned forward, his warm breath sending shivers up Kelly’s spine.

Kelly turned his head and pressed his nose against Nick's cheek. "Don't remind me," he mumbled. It'd taken an entire afternoon to disinfect that room, and he’d since learned to keep the door locked.

Nick sat back, and Kelly watched as he pulled his shirt over his head. Taut muscle played under skin, lines of scar tissue and ink coming to life, stretching and twisting as he moved. God, he loved any opportunity to run his hands all over Nick’s body; loved that it was his to touch. His traitorous cock stirred under the blanket as green eyes raked over him, settling on his lap for a moment before looking away. Nick licked his lower lip, but said nothing. Turning, he stretched out on his back and settled his head on Kelly’s lap.

Nick’s eyes fell shut as Kelly began gently rubbing his temples, and then his jaw. Soft moans punctuated the silence as Nick relaxed under his touch, the contented sounds fraying his calm. Maybe doing this on the couch wasn’t such a great idea after all. He moved his hands to Nick's shoulders, willing himself to concentrate on what he was doing rather than how Nick’s hands would feel on him.

"You've been pretty quiet tonight,” Nick murmured, grunting as Kelly's thumbs pressed into his shoulder and loosened a particularly stubborn knot of tension. "What're you thinking about?"

Kelly eased up on the pressure and hummed. "How I got stuck with you." A smile tugged at Nick's lips.

It wasn't that they'd hated each other back then, they just hadn't seen eye to eye. On anything. The first few weeks had been fraught with bickering and the occasional thrown fist, but tempers cooled as more memories flowed between them. Turned out they were more alike than not. They quickly came to an understanding that they'd been through enough pain and neither wanted to be the cause of any more. By the end of that first year they were working together as well as their teammates, if not better. And they'd fallen for each other. Hard.

A slight smile curved Kelly’s lips as he lifted Nick's left arm, working his way down from shoulder to fingertips, gently kneading the hard muscles into submission. Another comfortable silence filled the air between them as he moved to Nick's other arm and repeated the process.

After several long, quiet minutes Nick shifted in his lap and looked up at him. "What else?"

Kelly hummed in thought. "Have I met Liam before?" He traced the outline of the stylized eagle on Nick's bicep with his finger. Known as Aquila, the bird was part of the old insignia they all had inked somewhere on their bodies. Where Kelly's was by itself on his shoulder blade, Nick's was one of many tattoos that covered his arm, each with a special meaning, comprising a much larger piece of artwork that told the story of his life.

"Of course not," Nick said. He gave his arm a quick twist to stretch the muscles before letting it fall back to his side. "Why?"

Kelly smiled as he caught a glimpse of the heart and clover on the underside of Nick's wrist. "Something about him feels so familiar, but I can't figure out why."

"Do you think it's one of the memories you lost?"

“Maybe.”

Nick reached back and hooked his arm around Kelly’s waist. "Wouldn't that mean he's got something to do with Milar?"

"That's what I'm worried about."

 

* * *

 

Winding through the early morning chaos of the docks, Nick led the way to the _Sidewinder's_ platform. Passengers and crew members crowded the walkways, scurrying around them in search of their rides off the station while harried dock workers pushed grav sleds of cargo through the throngs, indifferent to whoever they mowed down in the process. Nick pushed thoughts of Liam from his mind and lost himself in the surroundings, searching for that thread of familiarity woven through the confusion: the whine of engines, the smells of oil and ozone, clangs of metal against metal. Things he understood when nothing else made sense.

The noise from the main walkway faded as he stepped up onto the long catwalk leading out to the platform and stopped, struck by the sight of the _Sidewinder_ enveloped in the light of the artificial sun as it rose in the distance. She was as striking as the day he'd laid eyes on her, with the soft curves of her fuselage gleaming in the warm light, shadowed by the sharp angles where individual panels met. Long and sleek, her outward elegance belied a more aggressive capability only the most skilled pilot could coax from her. There was a reason he'd picked her from that shipyard all those years ago.

Hearing an appreciative whistle from behind, pride swelled in his chest. "Jesus, O'Flaherty, where'd you steal her from?" He glanced over to see Zane standing beside him.

"Would you believe nobody wanted her?"

"How's she handle?"

Nick shrugged a shoulder. "Like a dreadnought."

Eyes never leaving the ship, Zane nodded. "I might be able to adjust that. Mind if I have a look sometime?"

"Not at all." He'd tried solving the issue himself, but when results were negligible at best, he assumed that's just how she was meant to be and gave up. But an electronics wizard like Zane probably knew plenty of tricks he didn't.

"What?" Ty asked in disbelief as he joined them. "How come he already gets to work on her when you never let me touch anything?"

Nick threw him a sidelong glance. "Because everything you touch breaks."

"Or explodes," Kelly added with a grin.

Ty crossed his arms in a huff. "Shut up."

The mood quickly soured as they noticed Liam step out from behind a stack of crates. "Good morning!" Liam greeted, a hint of sarcasm edging his words. "Did we all sleep well?" In the bright light his eyes looked almost normal, but disconcerting all the same. Nick glanced over at Kelly, whose head was cocked to the side as he stared at Liam, still trying to work out how--or if--he knew the man.

Various mumbled responses met Liam’s question as they filed past him and into the _Sidewinder_. Liam chuckled and hefted his bags onto his shoulders as he followed after them.

Once on the ship, Nick strode across the makeshift cargo bay and went to the workbench, picking up the data pad he'd left there earlier. He turned, tapping at the screen as he walked, and handed the device to Ty. "Pre-flights." Ty gave a sharp nod, surprisingly without complaint. Pre-flights were a pain in the ass, but it was better going through the motions than getting dead because somebody was too lazy to run a simple diagnostic.

As Ty disappeared into the stairwell leading up to the cockpit, Nick kicked one of Liam's bags toward Zane on his way back to the workbench. "Garrett, check Bell for weapons." He picked up a pistol and a spare clip from the bench, and looked at Zane. "And make it fun," he smirked. A devilish grin curled Zane's lips. Before Liam could protest, Zane scruffed him and threw him against a nearby pillar. Somebody was going to have fun and it wasn't going to be Liam.

"What about me?" Kelly asked.

Nick handed him the pistol, grip first, and then the clip. "You get to shoot him if he touches anything." Blue-gray eyes sparkled with unholy glee. Kelly pocketed the clip and turned, lifting the weapon toward the open door. He closed one eye and sighted something in the distance. “Might feel a bit heavy,” Nick said, “but it should be more accurate now.”

Lowering the gun, Kelly shoved it in his waistband at the small of his back and turned to Nick. "Thank you, babe," he murmured, pushing up on his toes and planting a quick kiss on Nick’s lips.

From somewhere behind them Liam groaned. “If that’s what I have to look forward to for the rest of this trip, just shoot me now.”

Zane slammed him into the pillar a second time. “Sorry,” he offered, not sounding the least bit apologetic. Nick snorted and walked away.

Nearly half an hour later, Nick glanced away from the repairs he was checking to see Zane leaning against the doorway, silently watching him. “Need any help?” Zane asked.

“Actually, yeah.” Nick stood and brushed his hands off on his pants. He moved toward the console and brought up a diagram. “What do you make of this?” he asked, shuffling holo layers to show an enlarged view of the damage. He’d repaired it while they’d been on Praia, but two days later and the damn thing was already broken again.

Zane pushed away from the door frame and crossed the tiny room to stand beside Nick. Studying the diagram, he rubbed his chin in thought. “Looks like it needs to be re-calibrated.”

“I just did that the other day.”

“Then maybe it needs to be replaced?”

Frustrated, Nick growled and turned away, giving the ship a swift kick. He instantly regretted it the moment his boot connected with metal in a dull thud. For all her faults, she still deserved respect for getting them out of more tight spots than he could count.

Zane hid a grin behind his hand. “Kind of high maintenance, isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Nick said with a drawl. “Bit of a princess. But you wouldn’t know what that’s like, would you?” He turned and winked at Zane, who flashed a wry grin in return before turning his attention back to the display.

He didn’t know Zane well, but he liked the man. And not just because he seemed to make Ty happy. His skills with all things sharp and bladed were admirable, and he always brought a level head and calming influence to all their crazy. Nick could play a decent hand at _Three of Singularities_ , but Zane was a fucking card shark who could rake in the credits if he put his mind to it. And with the tarnished reputation, he fit right in with the rest of them.

After several moments of watching Zane work, Nick turned and leaned against the console. “How’s it going out there?” He jerked his head toward the hold.

“Ty just finished the pre-flights, so I left him with Kelly. You can imagine how thrilled Liam is.” Zane didn’t look up from the display, but Nick could hear the smile in his voice.

As if on cue, Ty’s voice filtered into the room, growing louder as he chewed Liam out over something or other. Nick shook his head as he listened to the bickering, his lips quirking into a smile as he heard the faint musical sound of Kelly’s laughter in the background.

“So what do you think about all this?” Nick finally asked. “Liam,” he added as an afterthought.

Zane shrugged. “You mean aside from the fact I’m going to kill him once we get the key?” He sounded so nonchalant about it that Nick couldn’t tell whether he was serious or not. Considering he’d been having similar thoughts for days, though, he wasn’t exactly one to judge. “I don’t like anything about this, but you know how Ty is. He means well and did what he thought was best at the time.” Nick nodded as he watched Zane’s fingers dance over the display. “There, that should work for now.”

Nick peered at the display. “What’d you do?”

“Diverted the power from here,” Zane pointed, “to here.” His finger traced an invisible line between the wiring schematics. “It’s only a temporary fix, though, but it should hold until we’re done with this with job.”

Nick clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks.” They stood in companionable silence for only a moment before there was a loud clang and more yelling. “Time to go break up the fun.”


	4. Chapter 4

Perched on a crate, Kelly watched as Nick, Ty, and Liam suited up to face the frigid temperatures of Freyr. They would be indoors, but that was little consolation considering the base had been abandoned for years and had more than likely fallen into disrepair. 

Liam had assured them this was a quick in and out mission to download the decryption key for the implants, having stashed the key there for safe-keeping. He'd kept tabs on the place since then, and claimed the only risk was hypothermia. Nick and Ty had volunteered to go with and keep an eye on him, leaving Zane to fiddle with the ship and Kelly to man the comms. 

Tugging his sleeves over his hands, Kelly shivered. He couldn't say he was all that broken up over sitting this one out. 

Warmth blossomed in his chest as he felt something drape over his shoulders, the distinct scent of spiced musk wrapping around him like a blanket. He stuck his arms into the sleeves of the oversized sweatshirt and zipped it up. Strong hands rubbed his arms. "I'll warm you up when we get back," Nick whispered, the unspoken intention sending a different type of shiver up Kelly's spine. Nick threw him a wink and joined Ty and Liam. 

Kelly watched as the three left, waiting until the ship was closed up before he hopped off the crate and headed up to the cockpit to settle in. 

Plopping down in the worn leather captain's chair, Kelly reached out and tapped the clear display panel. The panel lit up, numerous readouts and star charts bathing the small cockpit in orange light. He swept aside an extranet entry on Freyr and brought up the comm controls in its place. 

As the familiar banter filled the silence, Kelly checked their email on the off chance Serena might have already found something. No such luck. He huffed a sigh and leaned back in the chair, resigning himself to staring out the windows at the base entrance while he waited.

Waiting seemed to be the only thing he did these days: sitting around spaceports for days on end, waiting for a worthwhile job; waiting for sleep while nightmares consumed his mind; waiting for Nick's implant to fail. Nothing he had any control over. 

He was tired of waiting. 

Nearly half an hour later Kelly jolted awake, disoriented. He hadn't realized he'd dozed off, let alone that he was even that tired. Then again, it wasn't like they'd gotten much sleep while on Xcaret. Still too keyed up for sleep, they'd spent the remainder of the night losing themselves in each other. Worries had been set aside, their worlds narrowed to the warmth between them, the kisses and touches communicating more than words or thoughts ever could. Kelly smiled at the memory. They'd gotten no more than a handful of hours worth of sleep that night, and last night hadn't been any better. Between Liam's disquieting presence and an empty bed for half the night, he'd yet to make up for the deficit. 

With nothing happening on the comms, Kelly shut off the display and stood. Digging his own comm from a pocket, Kelly fitted the device into his ear and left the cockpit in search of some company. 

Kelly trotted down the few steps from the cockpit and into the common area of the small ship, pausing as he glanced around the quiet space. Save for the dining table jutting into the center from a dividing wall, they’d kept the remaining area open for the illusion of more space than they actually had. Dim overhead lights cast a warm glow around the room, shadowing corners and creating an air of intimacy they'd yet to take full advantage of. Two cabins flanked either side of the space, their angled walls narrowing the far end to a short hallway that led down to the cargo bay.

Moving to the center of the room, he looked toward the kitchenette in the corner, half expecting to see Bailey surveying the counters for a snack. Seeing nothing, he started toward the stairs before remembering to check Ty and Zane’s cabin. 

Poking his head into the open cabin, Kelly smiled. Bailey was curled up in the middle of the bed, nothing more than a ball of black and grey fluff.

He headed downstairs, his footsteps on the metal stairs ringing in the silence. Zane?" he called out.

"Over here."

Kelly stepped through the open doorway and into the short corridor that lead to the engine room. The ambient hum heard throughout the ship was more obvious here, close to its source. Exposed pipes ran the length of the cramped space, the walls lined with panels and wiring and displays he hadn't the faintest clue as to what they did. How Nick remembered what everything was and how to fix it all blew Kelly's mind; he couldn't even remember to clean up after himself. 

Peering into the engine room, Kelly noticed the heel of a boot poking out from behind the central console. He walked around the opposite side and found Zane lying on his back under the console, muttering to himself as he worked on something underneath it. 

Zane stuck his hand out. "Can you please hand me those pliers?"

Surveying the pile of tools at his feet, Kelly squatted down and found the pliers. He set them in Zane's hand and stood. Knowing this would take awhile, Kelly plopped down on a nearby crate and waited, same as he did whenever he’d come down here to bug Nick.

From under the console he heard a clipping noise and then hissing. Zane swore and reached further into the mess of wiring. Lights on top of the console flickered.

Amused, Kelly smiled. He liked Zane. When the man wasn't throwing knives at people, he was surprisingly calm and good-natured. So much so he even had a way of soothing Ty's erratic moods, a feat no one else seemed capable of. He seemed good for Ty, and with his electronic skills, good for their little ragtag crew. Even the Sidewinder probably appreciated someone who could finesse her finicky inner workings without resorting to brute force.

“Come on, you piece of shit,” Zane growled, thumping on the inner panel with his fist. The console lit up again. Kelly covered his mouth with his hand and smothered a laugh at the realization that Nick and Zane were more alike than they’d imagined. 

Zane crawled out from under the console, wiping his hands on his pants as he stood. He glanced at the lit buttons and tapped something into the computer. When nothing fizzled out or sparked, he nodded in satisfaction and turned to Kelly. His lips twitched into a smirk. “Don't tell Nick I did that,” he said as he folded his arms. 

Kelly snorted and waved him off. "If he tells you he does it any differently, he's a damn liar." 

A deep laugh rumbled in Zane's throat. "So what brings you here, Doc?" His smirk turned into an easy smile that seemed to soften the harsh lines and scarring of his face. Yeah, he could totally see why Ty was attracted to the man. If you liked tall, dark, and scary. Feisty redheads were more to his taste.

"Just bored." Kelly reached for the chain around his neck and began rolling it between his fingers like he always did when he needed something to keep his hands busy. He waited for a long moment before finally asking, "So what happens if this key's a fake?"

Zane lifted a shoulder. "Then I guess we'd have to find a way to get those implants out." He crossed in front of Kelly and knelt to gather up the tools on the floor. 

"There's no way I can remove them. And good luck finding somebody that could get them out."

Zane paused and leaned against the console. "I used to know of someone who could. She worked in one of the lower ward districts of Xcaret. This was years ago, though. She disappeared and I haven't heard of her since."

"Sounds like all kinds of reputable," Kelly deadpanned. 

With the exception of Deuce, he didn't trust any ward doctors--and calling them doctors was generous--with his life, let alone those of his brothers. Ward docs did what they could with what was available. All too often that meant crude, painful, outdated methods. Maybe they could handle closing up a deep wound like they were stitching up a quilt, but to remove an implant? No. The chances of paralysis and brain damage were too high. If they had to resort to one, there was also no guarantee the doctor would have the connections to get their hands on a sedative Ty wouldn't have a reaction to.

Zane chuckled and pushed a lock of dark hair behind his ear. "See this?" he asked, revealing a small circuit board-like design glowing faint orange under the skin. The design pulsed as Kelly watched, open-mouthed. "She did that."

He'd heard of subcutic implants, but had never seen one up close. Subcutics were nowhere near as invasive as the implants his brothers still had, and had far fewer side effects. Since no part of them was placed directly in the brain, they used stronger, less frequent electrical impulses to stimulate the brain and interface with any other tech in the body. Unlike the multi-function military grade implants, subcutics were single function versions that allowed a wearer to essentially excel at whatever task the implant was coded for. Knowing Zane, his likely aided his electronic skills.

Zane ran a hand through his hair and let it cover the design.

Kelly started to work out a reply, but paused as the comm in his ear crackled to life. For the most part, he’d tuned out the trio when it became clear the only thing happening was them sniping at each other. They'd gotten the data and were supposedly on their way back, and he assumed the return trip would be as uneventful as getting there had been. The chaos ringing in his ear said otherwise. 

“What’s happening in there?” Kelly pressed the comm into his ear and tried to make sense of the noise. “Nick?”

Frowning, Zane watched him, worry clouding his dark eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

Kelly shook his head. “I can’t tell,” he said haltingly, “but I think they need help.”

 

* * *

 

Kelly was shivering the moment they stepped off the ship. Freyr was even colder than he’d expected. He'd already doubled up on layers earlier that morning--triple counting Nick's sweatshirt--but it still felt like the cold air was going right through him. Another icy blast of wind ripped through the open air hangar and kicked up a flurry of snow. _Just keep moving_ , he reminded himself. 

They navigated through the maze of corridors and rooms, taking care to do quick sweeps of each area they entered. The place may have been abandoned, but that didn't mean someone else hadn't set up residence since then. And without knowing what kind of trouble Nick and Ty were in, they weren't taking any chances.

Taking the elevator at the end of the corridor, they found themselves in an underground level. As they stepped into complete darkness, another shiver rolled up Kelly's spine, this one having nothing to do with the cold. While the upper level only had dim emergency lighting, he was now thankful someone--probably Liam--had turned them on. 

Over the distant echo of gunfire, Kelly noticed a faint, erratic clicking noise. He pulled the comm from his ear, listening. What was it coming from? He held his breath and paused for a moment longer, but all he heard were their own footsteps and soft breaths. Kelly shook his head and replaced the comm. Just the darkness messing with his mind.

Their lights swept across the walls ahead of them, revealing exposed rock walls reinforced by metal beams. Kelly pointed his light toward the ceiling. Lighter-colored striations decorated the walls in seemingly random patterns of two or three parallel stripes. He'd noticed similar markings along the way, but assumed they were from the construction. Now he wasn’t so sure.

Kelly tapped his comm. “What the hell’s going on?” The response was so garbled he couldn’t even identify the speaker. He shot Zane a questioning look, hoping he’d understood something. Zane shook his head.

They followed the long corridor until it ended in a fork. After a moment’s hesitation, Zane led them down the left fork. A pair of lights danced across the walls ahead of them, a third in the distance. Kelly's stomach twisted itself into knots as Ty and Liam appeared from the darkness, winded and frantic. 

A blood-curdling shriek echoed off the stone walls. 

Nick appeared moments later, chest heaving as he gasped for air, looking to be in worse wear than the other two. Bloodied cuts and smudges of dirt stained his face, his eyes hardened. On his arm, Kelly noticed a twin pair of gashes on that seemed to continue across his armored vest. 

Kelly reached out to offer a hand, but Nick grabbed his vest and shoved him forward. "Move!" Nick barked, his voice brooking no argument. 

For as many questions as Kelly had, he kept them to himself as he turned and ran. He knew that tone all too well. It was the same one Nick always used when a situation turned deadly serious. Do your part and he'd do everything possible to get you out of the situation alive, even if that meant sacrificing himself to do it. You kept your mouth shut and did what you were told unless you wanted a boot up the ass when it was all over. 

It felt like miles as they bolted through the tunnels, nearly blind. His lungs screamed, burning as the cold, dry air made each breath a struggle. 

Another shriek tore through the air. 

Bits of rock and debris showered from the ceiling as something slammed against the walls. Kelly blinked the dirt from his eyes and kept running. Can't stop. The sounds of snarling and claws scrabbling across rock and steel provided plenty of motivation. 

Risking a glance over his shoulder, Kelly saw nothing but the occasional flash of Nick's face. He swore he could make out shadows moving behind them, but still couldn't get a glimpse of the creature. Not that he needed to know. The thing sounded large, pissed off, and was probably hungry.

Kelly suddenly pulled up short before he slammed into Zane, and looked around Zane's larger frame to see why they'd stopped. 

Ahead of them stood a pair of creatures he could only guess to be the same as what was chasing them, balanced on their hind legs, poised for attack. Powerful cords of muscle twitched under thick skin, their limbs deceptively lithe. Claw-tipped fingers flexed with anticipation. When Liam took a step forward, one snapped its jaw at him in warning, revealing translucent needle-like teeth.

Turning, Kelly saw a third creature drawing itself up into the same guarded stance as the ones blocking their escape. Another appeared behind it. None of the creatures moved, only penned them in like animals for the slaughter. A chorus of excited clicks filled the air, and Kelly suddenly realized what he'd been hearing--echolocation. But were these things only communicating with each other or were there more? 

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Nick said. He stepped back until he was nearly shoulder to shoulder with Zane, forcing Kelly toward the center of the group. 

Kelly swallowed hard as a fifth creature appeared. Not the answer he’d been hoping for.

"Hey, Nick?,” Ty asked. “Got anything left?"

Nick flashed a wicked grin and nodded. "Set me up."

As a faint blue glow engulfed their hands, Kelly's scalp prickled. The air around them suddenly changed, the molecules energizing as Nick and Ty manipulated them. 

Ty's hand shot out, and the creature in front of them lit up in a shimmer of blue energy. Nick mirrored Ty, and Kelly braced himself as the resulting explosion rocked the corridor. More debris fell from the ceiling as the creatures were knocked back. 

A thrill shot through Kelly as he watched the two work. He could almost feel the rush of energy again, the electricity zinging through his cells as they tuned into the world around them; could almost sense Nick's deadly focus in his mind and the strain on his own body as he absorbed some of the raw power from his partner. 

The creatures screamed and all hell broke loose as they finally attacked. The four had multiplied, but in the narrow confines of the corridor, it was impossible to count how many were now trailing them. Zane and Liam drove the front creatures back in an agonizingly slow push toward the elevator, their bullets seeming to do little more than annoy the things. Kelly shouldered his rifle and fired into the fray, keeping the creatures at bay until Nick and Ty could recharge. 

The ground shook under their feet as another explosion was set off. 

Kelly glanced over at Nick and Ty. Their movements had become sluggish, faces twisted in pain as they borrowed energy they didn't have to fuel their implants. Without being tethered to a partner to share the burden of shifting, they risked overloading the implants. 

"Let's go!" Zane yelled. 

Kelly looked back to see Zane standing to the side and motioning them toward the elevator Liam was holding open. He covered them as they each turned and made the final dash for freedom, the creatures dogging their heels the entire way. 

As Zane joined them, one of the creatures lunged forward and grabbed onto his jacket. It tried to pull him away, but Ty pulled him back. Zane leaned away from the snapping jaws and pulled a knife. The creature howled and thrashed as the knife plunged into its throat, releasing Zane long enough for him and Ty to shove it away and get the door closed. 

The elevator shuddered to life and began its climb. 

Finally able to catch his breath, Kelly sagged against the wall next to Nick, who was leaning on his good arm and staring at the floor. Blood trickled from his nose, but he didn't seem to notice or care. Kelly slipped an arm around his waist. After a moment, Nick leaned in, eyes closed as he rested his head on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly rubbed small circles along his lower back, but otherwise didn't move for fear of disturbing his lover’s much needed moment of peace.

"What were those things?" Zane asked, panting. Ty clung to his back, looking like he might collapse without the support. 

"Dreags," Liam answered with a shrug. "They live in the caves and tunnels to avoid the elements. Pretty much anything alive does, so they've no problem finding prey."

"What are they doing here?" Kelly asked, suspicious. He didn’t like the idea Liam had withheld this from them, regardless of the reason. 

Liam watched the two of them for a moment, a bit too intently as far as Kelly was concerned. “A hole must have opened up somewhere and they moved in." 

Unconvinced, Kelly hummed and pulled Nick closer for warmth.

 

* * *

 

Nick tore off his vest and tossed it on the workbench, hissing as another lance of pain shot through his arm. Fucking dreags. Considering the creatures hadn't ambushed them until they were deep inside the structure, he guessed the things had been stalking them the entire time. He knew he'd felt eyes on his back. 

He stuck a finger in the shredded vest, pushing aside flaps of fabric to expose the damaged plates underneath. One more thing to replace. He continued poking through the damage, only vaguely aware of the sounds of grumbling and gear being stripped off behind him. Flipping the vest over, he ran a hand over the back panels, searching for any more damage.

From somewhere behind him he heard a scuffle, and then Bailey's growl, before the hold fell oddly quiet.

"Nick?" Kelly called him, his voice sounding hesitant. Scared? 

Turning, Nick felt his heart stop. Kelly was arched against Liam, whose fingers twisted in Kelly's short hair and held his head back. If not for the knife pressed against Kelly's bared throat, Nick might have mistaken the scene for something else. There was no blood--yet--but the shadow of the blade's edge pushing into delicate flesh worried him. One breath too deep and he'd be cut.

Nick glanced to Ty and Zane, who had frozen in place. Bailey hid behind Ty’s legs, still bristling and growling at Liam. Zane was discreetly working a knife loose from his wrist, but otherwise no one dared move for fear of what Liam might do. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Bell?" Nick snarled. 

Liam huffed an impatient sigh. "I thought you had higher standards." He tsked and shook his head in disappointment.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your aspiring thief here had the clever idea to lift the data chit from me." Kelly gasped as the knife bit into his skin. "Remember how I said I'd give you the decryption key? Deal's off if anyone tries that again." Liam glanced at all of them in turn. "Just do what I say and I don't have to kill anyone. How's that sound?"

Ty snorted. "Good luck with that." Zane reached over and smacked him in the arm. 

Liam chuckled. "Ridiculous, I know, but keep in mind I understand the coding for your implants. And while it's complicated to completely shut them down, it's actually quite easy to achieve the same thing by simply detonating them." 

Nick suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Was Liam bluffing? They'd never heard anything about the implants being equipped with any kind of fail-safes. Granted, this was classified, experimental tech they were talking about here. Even if they behaved--which they had--why wouldn't the scientists add a little something extra just in case? 

"So. Any objections?" Liam asked. "If there are--" Kelly yelped as Liam drew the blade across his skin, "--I’ll start with him." Nick clenched his fists, and willed himself to stay put. He'd have his chance, but now was not the time. 

After several long moments where no one dared breathe, Liam finally released Kelly and shoved him away. Liam turned on his heel and disappeared up the steps, the clang of his footsteps breaking the silence.

Nick rushed forward and pulled Kelly into his arms, wrapping him in a protective hug. His arm throbbed angrily from the movement but he ignored it, his focus on the man trembling in his arms. "It's okay," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Kelly's temple. Nick buried his nose in Kelly's hair and closed his eyes against the tears threatening to fall. "It's okay." Feeling the wobble in his own legs, he didn't know who needed the reassurance more. 

When Kelly stilled, Nick leaned back, reluctant to break the contact. He hooked a finger under Kelly's chin and gently tipped his head back. Blood seeped from the gash but it looked shallow enough that it shouldn't require stitches. “What the hell were you thinking?” Nick chided gently, dabbing at the blood with Kelly’s scarf. 

Kelly offered a sheepish smile. “I just figured if we could get it now, we could be done with this.” He averted his gaze and plucked at Nick’s ripped sleeve. 

Nick bit his tongue against a reply. He wanted to be mad at Kelly--wanted him to understand that taking risks like that drove him crazy--but he couldn't. As infuriating as Kelly could be, his safety meant more than anything. Nick pulled Kelly back to his chest and held him close. Between the dreags and now this, all he wanted to do was hole up in their cabin and never let him go. 

Seeming to understand the moment, Zane nudged Ty and steered him toward the stairs, Bailey scampering after them. 

Nick watched them for a moment before he touched Kelly’s cheek. Kelly looked up at him, a mixture of emotions swirling in his changeable eyes. "Are you okay?" Nick asked, stroking Kelly's cheekbone with his thumb. 

Kelly's eyes fell shut under the attention and his lips curled into a contented smile. "Just shaken up," he murmured. After a beat, he opened his eyes and looked back at Nick's arm with a frown. His skin tingled under Kelly's careful touch. "What happened?"

Nick shrugged and looked at his torn up arm. "Caught by surprise is all." The injury bothered him less than the fact they'd been surprised. They'd noticed all the signs of not being alone and yet they'd disregarded every damn one of them like a bunch of nervous, clueless new recruits. Was the promise of the key really that important? Was Liam's presence alone enough to shake them that badly? They needed to get a handle on this before something worse happened.

Kelly huffed. "Let's go get that sewn up." He patted Nick's chest and started to walk away.

Nick caught his hand and stopped him. "You're sure you're fine?" he asked, skeptical. 

"I'll be fine, babe. Honest."

Nick studied him for a moment and hummed. Kelly was one of the only people he knew who said exactly what they meant, but that didn't make him any less concerned. Taking a step forward, Nick slipped his good arm around Kelly's waist and leaned in, brushing their lips together. "Don't scare me like that, okay?"

Kelly's lips curved into a reassuring smile under Nick's. "You're one to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Nick’s hands flew through the air, shuffling and sorting the glowing layers on the cockpit’s display. Sweeping aside another layer, a large system map opened in its place. He studied the map for a moment, and pinched open the quadrant marked as the Essos system; one of the few charted systems beyond what was generally considered the civilized portion of the galaxy. 

A list of system-wide locations popped up. He selected Apep Station, and skimmed the entry. Nothing he didn't already know. The station was as lawless as they came, and if there'd ever been anything good about the place, it’d been run out ages ago by the mercs, slavers, and bounty hunters who now called Apep home. There was plenty of money to be made for anyone willing to brave Apep, and an equally high risk of getting yourself killed. Or sold to the slavers, in which case you were better off dead. 

Nick swiped the entry away and sat back, chewing on his lip. It didn’t surprise him a snake like Liam would know someone on Apep, but the thought of going there made his skin crawl. He'd been to Apep once, and vowed never to return, the experience still lingering in his mind. Things had strangely worked out for him in the end like always, but that didn’t mean he was in any hurry to tempt fate a second time.

_"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?"_

_Nick flinched as General Burns slammed a thick folder down on the desk. The contents spilled out, and he caught glimpses of his various disciplinary records, psych evals, and conduct reports._

_"They want you court-martialed, Lieutenant."_

_"It was self-defense!" Nick protested._

_Burns pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know, but this incident got the board's attention, and now they're more concerned with your overall record than the fact that you killed him. I've shielded you from them for as long as I could--God knows why--but this..." Turning, Burns clasped his hands behind his back and stared out the window. "All they see is a loose cannon who's more trouble than he's worth. You're a damn fine soldier," he said, disappointment tingeing his words, "but I'm beginning to think they're right."_

_The General’s words were like a kick in the gut. He didn't know who he'd let down more: himself or Burns. He'd gotten a second chance when Burns saved him from jail time as a wayward teen, and this was how he thanked the only person who'd ever believed in him? Nick hung his head. "So I guess I'm going back to the brig?"_

_"You can, or you can join Project Blueshift." Burns turned back to him, lifted a datapad from the folder, and pushed it across the desk. Nick picked up the device and skimmed the wall of text while he half-listened. "As part of the second wave of testing, they’ll fit you with an implant that will enhance your abilities and connect you to another participant. The tech is still new, so it's not without risk, of course, but these are your only options."_

_Risky brain surgery or a few years under lock and key--yeah, not a hard choice. "Where do I sign?" Nick asked, hoarse._

_"You don't. I've already submitted the necessary documents. You're to report to the medical facility at oh eight hundred tomorrow morning." Burns pulled a few more things from the folder and handed it to Nick. "Don't disappoint me again, Nicholas." He narrowed his eyes and studied Nick for a moment longer before dismissing him with a wave of his hand._

_Eager to escape the reproachful gaze, Nick stood and gave a hasty salute before hurrying away. No sooner had the door closed behind him when a voice caught his attention. "You got the ultimatum, too, huh?"_

_Nick stopped and turned his head in the direction of the voice. Seated in one of the chairs outside of Burns' office was another soldier who couldn't be any older than himself. His shorn brown hair was a slight bit longer than regulation, the spikes sticking out wildly in all directions. Bright hazel eyes stared at him expectantly._

_"How'd you know?" Nick asked._

_The soldier held up an identical folder and waved it at him. Nick nodded slowly, and started to walk away. With those pouty lips and that easy drawl, the man was intriguing to say the least, but getting him into bed was the furthest thing from Nick’s mind. Maybe later._

_"So what'd you do?"_

_"None of your damn business."_

_"Aww, c'mon, Red, don't be like that."_

_Nick turned around and lifted an eyebrow. "Because I've never heard that one before," he said, deadpan._

_Shrugging, the man offered him a disarming smile. "Don't know what else to call you." He stuck his hand out. "Name's Ty."_

_Nick's lips quirked as he reached for Ty's hand. "Nick."_

_"So what'd you do?"_

_Nick huffed an exasperated sigh. This guy just wasn't going to give up. Raking a hand through his hair, he answered, "More like what haven’t I done. You?"_

_Ty cocked his head and stared at Nick as if he were trying to determine what wouldn’t be on the list. After a moment, his eyes lit up and a mischievous grin spread across his face. “Wanna compare notes? Bet I’ve gotten away with worse.”_

_“You’re on.”_

The sound of footsteps behind him pulled Nick back to the present. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Ty carrying two glasses and a bottle of amber liquid.

"Want some company?" Ty asked, holding out one of the glasses.

Nick reached for the offered glass. "Sure." 

Nick watched as Ty opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount into Nick's glass, and then his own. His friend was as attractive as the day they'd met--more so even--but any interest he'd had faded the moment he woke to Kelly's mind. Zane was a lucky man, but he didn't envy him in the least.

Ty flopped down in the empty copilot's chair, seemingly oblivious to Nick’s gaze. "Figured we needed this," he murmured as he leaned over and clinked their glasses together. 

"You figured right." Nick took a sip and paused to enjoy the smoky whiskey as it slid down his throat, its warmth pooling in his stomach. "Shouldn't you be down there with Zane?" 

Ty sipped at his drink. "Nah," he chuckled, "couldn't sleep so he kicked me out." He tipped his head back and waited a long moment as the firewater settled before speaking. "Been awhile,” he murmured, his head lolling to the side as he gazed at Nick. “How’ve you guys been?"

The alcohol eased some of his tension, and Nick slouched down in his seat with a sigh. "Hanging in there. Getting pretty hard to find reputable jobs worth our time, though."

Ty looked away and hummed in agreement. “Kinda feels like there’s no place for people like us, y’know?” His drawl becoming more pronounced as he unwound.

“You’ve got a place,” Nick pointed out.

“Only ‘cause those fuckers blew up my ship,” Ty growled. “Otherwise I’d be just like you.”

“You guys are always welcome here.” 

Ty nodded. “I know, but Zane’s been done with that life for a long time. Only reason he kept doing it was to keep me happy.” Using his thumb, he spun the silver band around his finger. “I’m still not really sure how to deal with this whole settled down thing, but I know I don’t want to leave without him.”

A peculiar warmth blossomed in Nick’s chest, under his dog tags, as if they were burning from his own similar thoughts. Considering the vast majority of Ty's life had been spent moving from one military posting to the next, his insatiable wanderlust made sense. He needed the movement. Nick didn't. The life of a freelancer suited him, but he could take it or leave it. 

Kelly, though, was like Zane--following in his lover's footsteps despite his own wishes. He seemed to take it better than Zane, but the hint of sadness that overcame him whenever they visited their friends on Xcaret never escaped Nick's notice. Kelly wanted what had been taken from him as a child--a home. He wanted roots; a place he could always return to regardless how far he wandered. A quaint notion by most people's standards, but appealing nonetheless. When this job was over, he'd follow Kelly's lead.

Knocking back the rest of his drink, Ty finally broke their comfortable silence. "How’s the headaches?" he asked, changing the subject. 

Nick massaged his temples with his free hand, attempting to ward off yet another one. "Mostly the same," he groaned. Whiskey was the last thing he should be drinking, but fuck that. Liam was on his ship; what was one more headache? As long as it was a mild one, he just didn’t care right now.

The headaches drove Kelly crazy on a professional level. As a medic, they weren’t something he could fix, but he was determined to find ways to alleviate the pain. And he’d tried everything--painkillers, massage, disgusting alien folk remedies; nothing helped. The massages were at least enjoyable. The painkillers had been, too, when they worked.

Ty nodded and traced the rim of his glass with a finger. "Does it ever get too quiet in your head? Like you were suddenly shut out from the world even though it was only one person?" 

“All the damn time.” Sadness washed over him. The silence in his mind was deafening, but he was fortunate he still heard Kelly's voice at all. They'd all lost a friend--a brother--when Eli died, but Ty had lost so much more. 

For nearly two years one person had been their world. The six of them had worked together more often than not, but those had only been routine team-building exercises. What mattered was the single person the scientists and doctors had determined was most compatible with each of them: Kelly with him, Elias with Ty, and Digger with Owen. It wasn't enough to live in the same space as them, to breathe the same air, to fight the same fight--they had to share the same head space. 

They were privy to every thought and memory no matter how random or closely guarded. Suppression was an option, but required too much focus to maintain. Easier to let the thoughts flow freely. Communication could be instant and soundless, and they frequently held entire conversations with their partners without speaking a word. It was chaotic being in someone else's head, but also comforting to know someone was always there. 

While time had deteriorated Owen and Digger's implants as much as their own, they still had the option to reclaim their connection. He could be linked to Ty, but the results would be volatile. They were too similar--had too much energy running between them to control safely--and would risk overloading each other’s implants. Besides, it’d be another mind to learn, and the only person he wanted that connection with was Kelly, who'd refused to have his implant replaced.

Nick threw back the rest of his drink and set the empty glass down. The knock against his skull signaled it was time to call it a night anyway. "You okay to take over for a few hours?" he asked, pushing out of his chair.

"Of course." Ty stood and clapped him on the shoulder. "Go get some rest or Doc'll kick our asses." He winked and settled into the pilot's chair, as if he belonged there. Amused, Nick snorted and shook his head. Just like the old days. 

Nick ducked out of the cockpit and trotted down the few steps into the common area of the ship. While considered a yacht, any luxury associated with that classification was long gone. The _Sidewinder_ had been in complete disrepair when they'd bought her, and little had changed. 

The two cabins on this level had remained sleeping quarters since they were closest to the cockpit. Of the two remaining cabins on the lower level, one had been converted into a med-bay per Kelly's request. The framework for housing recreational vehicles had been ripped out to open the space and create a suitable cargo hold. 

In her prime, the _Sidewinder_ would’ve turned heads, but years of wear and countless repairs had rendered her rusted and patch-worked body invisible to the untrained eye. Held together with more prayers than solder, she was as much of a soldier as any of them, and so much more than her looks. She was home. 

For now.

Nick hurried past the dining table jutting into the center of the space. All he wanted right now was a warm bed and a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. 

"Just who I was hoping to see."

Nick pulled up short and turned in the direction of the voice. "And why is that?" he asked. He was in no mood to deal with that creepy-eyed bastard any more than necessary. 

From his seat at the table, Liam smirked and lifted his shoulders in an shrug. "Your lover's been in there making all sorts of noise for the past half hour." He looked back to the device in his hand and sniffed. "Bit hard to concentrate."

Nick's jaw clenched. "What did you do to him?" he growled.

"I know how much my presence on your...charming little ship bothers you, but that's quite the leap in logic, don't you think?" Liam took a pull on the cigarette in his other hand, indifferent as Nick snatched it away. 

"Listen to me, Bell," Nick snarled. He ground out the cigarette on his pant leg and tossed it on the table. "I don't know what your game is, but if you lay a hand on him again--"

Liam shoved out of his chair and stood, nearly bumping their chests together. Shorter than Nick, it wasn't his size that he used to intimidate, but those unnatural blue eyes glowing in the dim light. "Believe me," he smirked, "I don't need to." He shoved Nick's shoulder with his own as he brushed past, disappearing toward the steps down to the lower level. 

Nick snorted and let himself into their cabin. Liam being a pretentious ass was the least of his concerns right now. 

 

* * *

 

_Kelly woke to a deep throb pounding out a steady beat against his skull. Prying open his eyes, he found himself laying alone on the dirt floor of what appeared to be a cave. When--how?--had he gotten here? The last thing his hazy mind could recall had been helping Eli. He'd almost gotten the bleeding stopped when something had hit him in the head and everything went black._

_He pushed himself up into a sitting position, groaning as the throb worsened. Reaching around, he gingerly touched the back of his head, hissing in pain when his fingers found the swollen knot._

_//Kelly?//_

_Hearing his lover’s frantic voice in his head, Kelly froze. //Nick?//_

_//Where are you?//_

_//I...I don’t know.// Had he even seen a cave? And where was his team anyway? Maybe he’d been taken beyond the colony. No, if he could hear Nick, he was at least within range, wherever the hell that may be. Jesus fucking Christ, it hurt to think. //Some kind of cave, I guess. How’s Eli?//_

_//Don’t know. We saw the two of you get hauled away together, but couldn’t follow. Ty still can’t hear him.//_

_Unfamiliar voices somewhere beyond his personal prison gave him pause. He caught snippets of a conversation in a language he knew little of. What he could make out, though, made his blood run cold despite the stifling heat of his surroundings._

_//Babe, slow down, I can’t follow your thoughts.//_

_//They know about the implants.// Amid his own panic, Nick’s thoughts suddenly flooded his; something was wrong on their end. Hearing the slavers coming closer, Kelly pushed Nick’s thoughts away as best he could to focus on what was happening in front of him._

_A large, disgruntled Onouri slaver entered the outer room. Considering the shape of their grotesque features was molded into a permanent scowl, he supposed all Onouri looked like that. Two more slavers followed, dragging something between them. When the first Onouri stepped aside, Kelly's eyes widened._

_"Eli!"_

_The Onouri glanced his way, and just as quickly ignored him. They released Elias' arms, carelessly letting his still body fall face-down on the dirt floor. One slaver toed him in the side. Satisfied when he showed no sign of movement, the two slavers stepped aside to let the first kneel at Elias' shoulder._

_When the Onouri pulled a small dagger from his belt, Kelly lost it, hurling threats and obscenities that would make hardened mercs blush. He was stringing words together so quickly, in so many languages, he wasn't sure what he was saying. And he didn't care. Anything to distract the Onouri and buy Eli some time._

_The other two Onouri stalked toward him, and for a brief second he considered trying to fight his way free. He'd taken down a handful of similarly sized opponents with ease, but never two at the same time. Built like stone walls, these guys were raw power packaged in dense muscle and armed to the teeth. This was a fight he couldn't win._

_One of the two surly guards stepped through the barrier and approached Kelly. The fuck? Unless it was somehow tuned to their biology, the Onouri had walked through an electrical charge that would fry a human, implant or not. All without so much as a flinch. Not good._

_The air surrounding Kelly hummed as he shifted his thoughts, drawing the molecules toward himself. The barrier dropped, and the Onouri grabbed Kelly's arm before he could react, yanking him to his feet and shoving him forward into the other Onouri's waiting fist. Stunned, Kelly doubled over and gasped for air._

_//Kelly? What's wrong?//_

_//Don't worry about it. I'm fine. For now anyway.// Kelly stubbornly dug his heels into the dirt and tugged, trying to loosen the grip the slavers had on him. //Where are you guys?//_

_//Almost there.//_

_Kelly started to respond, but the Onouri yanked him forward, landing another blow to the gut. Tears pricked his eyes as he stumbled and fell to his knees. //Nick, hurry. They're-- Oh God...//_

_//What? Kelly!//_

_The Onouri at Elias' side spun the blade in its hand and plunged it into the back of Elias’ neck, carving skin and muscle and sinew. Bile rose in his throat as he watched, the urge to vomit so strong he could barely breathe. He strained against his captors, desperately trying to move closer to his friend. Hot tears streamed down his face as the Onouri pried the sliver of tech from Eli's neck._

_The butcher stood and studied his prize, held between two thick fingers coated in Eli's blood. Eyes narrowed as he turned the chip over, flinging it aside with a frustrated roar. He turned to Kelly, his lip curling slightly in what Kelly guessed was the Onouri equivalent of a smirk._

_Kelly was forced onto his stomach, held down by the two brutes while the butcher straddled him and ground a knee into his back. He thrashed under the weight, but all that did was kick up more dust to choke on. //Nick--//_

_Cold metal bit deeply into his own neck, sawing and stabbing, each motion drawing another strangled scream from his throat. He'd never felt pain like this, like he was being torn open, skinned alive. Pain so blinding that all other senses ceased to exist, magnified by Nick's shared agony in his mind._

_Another stab, another tug, and Kelly’s mind quieted; the only screaming his own. The weight lifted from his back, but his entire body felt leaden. He blinked, or so he thought, and the Onouri were gone, replaced by a pair of blue fireflies dancing above him and the distant sounds of shouting and gunfire drawing close. So close._

_Too late._

_He tried to blink again, but his eyes refused to open as a comfortable blanket of warmth suddenly surrounded him. "Kelly?" He struggled through the darkness toward the sound of his name but, God, was he tired. He just wanted to sleep forever._

"Kelly? Babe, wake up." 

Consciousness seeped into his mind, and Kelly became dimly aware that he was curled up in a soft bed rather than on the hard ground of Milar; the stench of blood and dirt only in his mind. Little comfort for the burning throb pulsing through his neck and arm.

Losing his implant had spared him the headaches, but the tradeoff was nerve pain from scar tissue growing in place of it. The pain wasn't usually this bad, although he suspected the combination of Freyr's bitter coldness and overworking himself was to blame. 

The mattress shifted. Lips pressed against his neck, behind his ear; the tickle of stubble sending a pleasant shiver through his body that distracted him from the pain. "You okay?" Nick asked. 

Grimacing, Kelly turned over. He fitted himself against Nick's side, and after several long moments spent trying to get comfortable, finally settled with draping himself over his patient lover. Nick pulled the blankets back up, and set to rubbing his shoulder. As the burn faded, Kelly melted under the touch, closing his eyes. A soft groan escaped his lips. "Keep doing that and I'll get back to you." 

Nick huffed a laugh, his touch gentling as his hand moved higher. Kelly shivered as Nick's thumb ghosted over the mess of scarring on his neck; thick white lines of flesh woven haphazardly together, half hidden by his hairline. A permanent reminder of the barbaric methods used by slavers. 

In the silence between them, Kelly's mind wandered back to the nightmare. Why hadn't he remembered the fireflies until now? Why remember such an insignificant detail at all? It'd taken years to get his memories sorted enough to where he was confident he remembered all there was to the Milar incident. The content of the nightmares varied, but always the same core details. Maybe this was just another variation? 

Kelly reached up and touched Nick's cheek, tracing the hard line of his jaw, down his neck and around to the faint scar on the back. "Were there blue fireflies on Milar?" he murmured. 

Nick’s fingertips brushed over his shoulder, drawing invisible shapes against his bare skin. "I don't think Milar has anything like that." 

Kelly frowned. If Milar didn't have fireflies, what had he seen?


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you two insane?" Zane asked, frowning. Ty opened his mouth to reply, but Zane threw up a hand to stop him. "Don't answer that." 

Kelly looked to Nick for a reaction, but he remained silent, his blank expression belying his displeasure with their idea.

"Don't you think it's suspicious he wanted to go alone?" Ty tried.

Zane snorted. "Everything Liam does is suspicious."

"Exactly! So we follow him and find out what he's up to. All you have to do is work some of your hacker magic, so we can get access to the catwalks. He'll never even see us."

Zane’s glance slid to Nick. The two shared a knowing look before Nick looked back to them, and after several long moments, spoke. "Fine," he said, looking between both of them, "but you do not split up for any reason, and you come right back here when you're done, do you understand?" He pointed at each of them in turn and then crossed his arms. 

When Nick’s gaze settled on him, Kelly quickly nodded. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have agreed so easily to Ty's plan. Not because it was one of Ty's usual hastily thought out plans--no, this time he'd accounted for every angle--but because it would bother Nick. Without being able to keep an eye on them, his mind would be split between worry and vigilance, something none of them could afford to do in a place like Apep. 

The four of them hurried off the ship in the opposite direction of the markets, ducking into the first back alley they found. Once they had access to the maintenance catwalks, they could get to any point in the station without being slowed down by the scum below.

With Nick shielding him, Zane pressed his palm to the door. A red holo display lit up underneath his hand. The fingers of his free hand danced across the keypad as he typed in seemingly random strings of numbers. The display turned green and the door hissed open. 

Following Ty, Kelly stepped through the doorway. The door slid shut, leaving the pair in the darkened space. Storage crates and supplies were stashed along the side wall, seemingly forgotten. A dingy staircase on the opposite wall spiralled up. 

They trotted up the four flights of stairs, their footsteps echoing around them. Ty palmed open the door leading to the catwalks. Stepping out onto the metal grates, they were immediately assaulted by the stench of stale smoke and garbage. The din below was lessened somewhat by the height, but still loud enough that they needed to raise their voices to be heard. 

"What's up with Nick?" Ty asked. He stopped and leaned on the railing as he peered down on the chaos.

Kelly stood next to him. "What do you mean?"

"He's been all moody and quiet since yesterday. Thought he was gonna shift me into a wall when I mentioned bringing you along." 

Kelly followed the direction of Ty's stare, wondering what his friend was focused on. "He just has...bad memories of this place, you know?"

“He does?”

Eyebrow arched, Kelly glanced over at Ty. "He never told you?"

Ty shook his head. "Only ever said he killed someone in self-defense. Never seemed to be an issue, so I never asked."

Kelly hummed and pressed his lips together. This wasn't his story to tell. When he'd first met Nick, it was obvious he was hiding something, but what that was, Kelly didn't find out for months. Nick had kept that memory--and quite a few others as he’d later found out--closely guarded; hiding his shame behind a mask of nonchalance. As it was, the memory hadn't even been shared out of willingness, but rather exhaustion from three days without sleep and no energy left to suppress thoughts. It'd broken Kelly's heart to finally understand the depth of his partner's pain. 

Not expecting an answer, Ty pushed away from the railing and continued along the catwalk. They passed through a doorway, into another stairwell, and out onto more metal grating. Ty picked up the pace, throwing an occasional glance at the crowds below.

"Did you see him?" Kelly asked, still trying to find what Ty was seeing. 

"Yeah." Ty suddenly stopped. Wrapping an arm around Kelly's shoulder, he turned him slightly and pointed. "Think that’s who he’s meeting?"

Kelly's eyes widened as he noticed a man hurrying toward the dive bar ahead of them. That can’t be him... Ty tugged him away from the railing, and broke into a jog, the grating protesting under their feet. 

Another door, and they were in the bar. Kelly coughed and waved a hand in front of his face, trying to clear some of the smoky haze from the air. Ty nudged his arm, and motioned for him to follow. Below them, the man shouldered his way through the crowd and sat down at a table in the back of the bar, across from Liam. They crept forward, trying to get close enough to hopefully overhear the conversation without drawing attention to themselves. As more of the table came into view, Kelly froze. Sitting across from Liam was Aidan. And Serena.

Everything went silent as he stared in disbelief, his focus narrowed to only Aidan. What the hell was he doing here, talking to Liam of all people? 

"Kelly!" Ty hissed, yanking him down onto grates. "What's wrong?"

"That’s...Aidan."

Ty shot him a quizzical look. "Who?"

"I’ll tell you later.”

Aidan suddenly slapped his palms on the table and shoved out of his chair. He stormed away while Liam and Serena watched, apathetic to his reaction. Kelly’s eyes tracked him until he left the bar, then turned back to the table. In the darkness, he noted the vibrant glow of Liam’s ocular implants. How they seemed to bob and float as if on their own. Kelly's eyes widened in recognition. 

Like a pair of fireflies. 

He gripped the edge of the catwalk, his body shaking, unable to tear his eyes away from Liam. "Liam was at Milar," he gasped.

"How do you know? We never saw him."

"His eyes. I...I remember seeing them right before I blacked out."

Ty glanced at him, and then Liam, and back. He reached over and gave the back of Kelly's neck a supportive little squeeze. "You okay?" 

Kelly managed a shaky nod. "Should we try to get any closer? If we get caught--" He was cut off as Ty pushed his head down against the grate. "What the hell, Ty?"

Ty swore under his breath. "I think he might've spotted us."

"Okay--that's it--we're outta here." Staying on his stomach, Kelly crawled a few feet away until he was sure he wouldn’t be seen, and rose into a crouch. He glanced over his shoulder, and Ty nodded, following. It would’ve been interesting to hear what Liam and Serena were talking about, but the two of them together was damning enough. They needed to get out of here, and find Nick and Zane. 

 

* * *

 

"You think they're back yet?" Zane asked, holding up a cylindrical thermal conduit. 

Nick shook his head and continued rummaging through the box of miscellaneous salvaged parts in front of him. Apep might be the biggest cesspool in the galaxy, but the markets were a veritable treasure trove of reasonably priced goods for the budget conscious ne'er-do-well. If you needed it, it could be found somewhere on this station. YX-22 thermal conduits not included. 

"They'd better be," he growled, shoving the box away. He stalked toward the next stall, returned the sneer the shopkeeper threw him, and walked past. He wouldn't do business with an Onouri anyway. 

He hadn’t liked the idea of letting Liam run off alone to meet his contact on Apep, but they were stuck playing by his rules if they wanted the key. If Liam didn’t want an entourage, fine. But he liked Ty’s idea of following Liam even less. Praia was dangerous, but situational awareness and common sense went a long way toward staying safe; stay alert and avoid the less populated areas, and the most trouble you’d find would be pickpockets. Apep, on the other hand, was a concentration of trigger-happy criminals looking for an easy credit. A couple of pretty faces would draw plenty of unwanted attention, and if it came to blows, Kelly and Ty wouldn’t stand a chance on their own.

Looking toward the next row of stalls ahead, a familiar figure weaving through the crowds drew his attention instead. Nick followed the man with his eyes for a moment longer before turning to Zane. "Hey, uh--"

Zane waved him off. "Just go do whatever it is you won't tell me about." Nick arched an eyebrow, and Zane laughed. "Ty gets that same little gleam when he lies." 

"You sure?"

"I'm not looking for trouble like you are. I'll be fine. Would you at least let me tail you just in case?"

Nick bit his lip. He didn't really want anyone but Kelly to know anything more about his past. Those days were over, and the fewer reminders, the better. But if he got jumped--if there was more than one person involved--having Zane nearby could mean the difference between walking away or bleeding out in an alley. 

After glancing around for any more familiar faces, Nick finally nodded. He turned down the next row of stalls, and threaded his way through the customers to the main walkway. He spotted the man almost immediately, and shadowed him until he disappeared around a corner. 

Glancing back toward the markets, Nick spotted Zane, who was feigning interest in whatever was in front of him. The fingers of his left hand remained curled, stroking the blade in his palm. Waiting. 

Nick followed after the man, down a short flight of stairs, around a corner, and into a dead end corridor.

Halfway into the corridor, Nick stopped. Even if it had been Aidan he'd seen, what would it matter? Somebody like him probably called this place home; of course he'd be here. And what would he say? Wasn't like there were any good times to reminisce about. This was ridiculous. He needed to get out of here and leave this place behind.

Hands grabbed him from behind and yanked him into the shadows. He felt himself being turned before the hands released him and he staggered forward into the wall. Turning, Nick couldn’t make out the other man’s face, instead focusing on the fist aimed at his face. Nick ducked and returned the punch, but the man blocked and sunk a fist into his gut. Air whooshed from his lungs as he staggered backward. 

When the man’s fist shot out a second time, Nick was ready. He ducked and spun, kicking him square in the chest. The man grunted, but was otherwise unphased by the blow. Momentum propelled Nick around, and his fist connected with the man's jaw in a satisfying crunch. 

"Why the fuck are you following me?" 

The familiar growl in the voice sank deep into Nick’s brain and he froze, eyes widened in surprise. "Aidan?"

The name barely passed his lips before the man--Aidan--rammed his shoulder into Nick's midsection. Nick gasped for air, quickly finding himself being lifted off his feet. Powerless to stop it, he flipped over Aidan’s shoulder, pain shooting up his spine as his back slammed into the ground. Nick howled and arched up. Aidan straddled Nick's hips and sat on him, pinning him to the ground. 

"Nick?" Surprised, Aidan loosened his grip but otherwise didn’t move. 

Nick smirked and snapped his hips up. Caught off guard, Aidan launched forward, throwing his hands out to catch himself. Locking an arm around his, Nick pushed against Aidan's hip with his free hand and bucked. The pair rolled over in a tangle of limbs. Still gripping Aidan's arm, Nick gave his shoulder a push and tugged at his arm.

Over the sound of their harsh breaths, Kelly's voice broke through Nick's focus. "Nick, get off of him!" Nick obediently released Aidan and let himself be hauled off the other man.

Ty entered his line of sight and offered Aidan a hand. "Sorry," he said, flashing Aidan a crooked smile, "we really need to get him a leash."

Aidan took the offered hand and stood, grinning as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Don't worry about it," he said with a smirk, his gaze settling on Nick. "He's always been a little hot under the collar." 

Kelly and Zane snickered.

"I didn't need help," Nick grumbled, tugging his shirt down and brushing dirt away.

Kelly patted his arm and let his hand linger. "I know, but we wanted to talk to him."

"Why?" Nick glanced over at Aidan, who seemed equally confused.

"He was talking to Liam." 

Nick's breath caught in his throat. "What?" Aidan was a snake when he needed to be, but he wouldn't sell out someone from his crew without damn good reason. Or would he? Even if he knew about Kelly, Aidan wasn’t the jealous type, and wouldn't do anything that'd harm Nick or someone he was close to. Such a connection was rare and coveted among their kind, and they respected that when one of their own was so fortunate.

Aidan held his hands up and took a step back, casting a nervous glance at them. “Easy. I had no idea there was any connection until I got here. He needed information and agreed to meet me here. I gave him what I could, but when your name came up, I left.”

"What information?"

"He just wanted to know more about Carter--her group, last known whereabouts, bases--that kind of thing."

Carter's network was large, but Nick had no idea it had such reach. Then again, after joining the military, it wasn't like he'd kept track of anyone he knew prior. Aidan had wanted the stars as much as him; it was no surprise he'd found his way there, trouble included.

In the sickening orange glow from the main streets he could almost imagine the youthful face that once watched over him, his guardian on streets not unlike these. But space and time had been unkind to Aidan, his features tired beyond his years, once vibrant brown eyes now dull. A large scar wound its way from his jaw and down his throat, a mockery of all the kisses Nick had left along that same path. 

Nick clenched his jaw. "Can you guys leave us alone for a minute?" he asked. Kelly glanced between him and Aidan, and after a moment, nodded. He motioned Ty and Zane to follow, and the three disappeared around the corner and out of earshot. 

"You work for Carter?"

Without all the strange eyes watching him, Aidan visibly relaxed. "Worked. Just some small jobs whenever we needed fast credits. Tried to avoid her otherwise." Carter paid well, but with that came a price. The closer your ties to the group, the higher that price got. She ruled her network of criminals with an iron fist and an admirable ruthlessness that was well-respected among their kind. 

"I don't know what you're messed up in," Aidan said, "but don't ever get involved with her." He met Nick's gaze as he traced the scar with his thumb.

Not a problem. While he and Kelly had accepted some questionable jobs over the years, they'd otherwise kept to their principles. They had rules about the kinds of jobs they’d take, acceptable behavior, limits; things that helped them sleep at night. They'd yet to see a job from Carter that didn't compromise at least one of those rules.

"So, uh," Nick licked his lips, "what happened to everyone?"

Aidan shook his head. "Just me and JD now. Right after you left, the Fells moved in and...everything changed. We refused to work for them, and barely made it out alive. You got lucky." 

Nick made a derogatory snort. "Didn’t feel like it at the time."

"I know. I never should've put you in that position. When everything fell apart, there was no way to reach you in time. I...I'm sorry, Nick. I wish I could've told you that sooner." 

Nick waved him off with a grunt. He'd been upset by the abandonment, but eventually realized it could've happened to any of them. It's what crews did. You get caught, you do your time and hope it was worth it. Sleeping with the leader entitled you to little else.

"So you and JD, huh?" Nick asked with a wink. He hadn't been the only one sharing Aidan's bed.

Aidan barked a laugh and shrugged, unabashed. "And what about you?” he asked with a jerk of his chin. “That tall scary one seems like your type."

"Try the little fireball." Nick bit back a laugh as he thought of what Kelly would do to him if he'd heard that description. 

Aidan just smiled and nodded. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a data chit. "If you ever need help, just give us a call." He pressed the chit into Nick's palm and pulled him into a quick hug. 

As he watched Aidan walk away, Nick felt Kelly's hand slip into his and thread their fingers together. "Everything okay?" Kelly asked. Glancing down at the chit in his hand, Nick nodded.

 

* * *

 

Kelly could barely contain his glee as he bounced up the ramp to the _Sidewinder_ , trailing after Nick, who was storming across the cargo bay. While walking back to the ship, he and Ty had filled the other two in on what they'd seen, as well as his suspicion that he'd seen Liam on Milar. Nick and Zane were absolutely livid. Returning to find Liam had somehow bypassed the ship's lock pushed Nick over the edge. 

"Bell!" 

The comm crackled to life with Liam's disembodied voice. "You bellowed, darling?"

"Get your ass out of my cockpit and get down here. Now!" If Liam's intention was to get under Nick's skin, he'd done so in spectacular fashion. This was going to be fun. 

Kelly pulled out his pistol and hopped onto a crate, watching Nick pace across the empty hold like a caged predator. Ty stood beside Kelly, casually pulling his own weapon from its holster and thumbing off the safety. Leaning against one of the support pillars, Zane tapped a slim knife against his palm.

Liam finally appeared. "To what do I owe the audience?" he asked, a wry grin curling his lips as he spared each of them a withering look. 

"No more games, Bell," Nick snarled. "Either tell us what's going on or you can pack your shit and get off my goddamn ship." 

A little thrill shot through Kelly. Angry Nick was hotter than the surface of the sun. 

Liam pulled a data chit from his pocket and held it up. "Don't you want the key?"

"No." 

Kelly sat up straighter. No? What the hell was Nick saying?

"No?" Liam asked, blinking in disbelief. "Suit yourself." He shrugged and snapped the chit in two, tossing the pieces over his shoulder. The tiny shards clicked against the metal floor and fell through the grates.

"Get off." 

Liam calmly tapped at the bit of tech in his wrist and a small holographic display appeared. "Unfortunately, that's not how this works." He pressed something on the display and clasped his hands behind his back. 

Ty suddenly cried out, clutching his head as he fell to his knees, blood trickling from his nose. Kelly dropped to his side, and rested a hand on his back. “Ty? What’s wrong?” He looked to Nick, who was struggling to maintain composure, and then Zane. Torn between emotions, Zane remained still though his eyes never left Ty for a second.

“He’s just having a bit of a power surge,” Liam said with a chuckle. 

Kelly gently rubbed Ty's neck, same as he always did when Nick's headaches flared. When Ty seemed to relax, Kelly shot Liam a glare. "What did you do to him?"

"The same thing I'd do to you if you still had an implant. Did you two really think I couldn't see you up there on the catwalks?"

Drawing a shaky breath, Ty lifted his head. "Why was Serena there?" He managed to keep his voice steady despite the pain he was no doubt in.

"Finding out what to tell you." Liam turned his gaze to Nick and Zane. "Of course I told her not to bother since you'd now suspect something," he said, gesturing at Kelly and Ty, "so I suppose I should tell you what I was planning on telling her."

Liam stepped away from Nick and Zane, whose eyes betrayed the visions of murder dancing in their heads. "I did lose my crew and need help getting at Carter for that, I just left out a detail...or five."

Nick resumed pacing. "Like what?" he asked carefully, his fingers brushing against the handle of his knife.

"That she hired my crew a few years back to retrieve some data and we sold it instead of giving it to her. She hunted us down and has been after me ever since. Although between Garrett and I, he's done much more damage than me. Word is she’s still offering a reward for his life, and I plan on collecting.”

"You son of a bitch!" Ty sprang to his feet, but Kelly grabbed him before he could go anywhere. If Liam only needed Zane, there was no telling what he'd do to any of them if they resisted. Zane nudged Kelly aside and touched Ty's arm, the calming effect almost instant as Ty's shoulders relaxed. 

Nick glanced at Kelly, and then back to Liam. "What kind of data?" He moved closer to Kelly and stopped just short of bumping against him.

"The kind that's worth a fortune on the black markets," Liam answered cryptically, directing his unnatural gaze toward Kelly. 

"You were at Milar," Kelly said, voice thin as his throat tightened around the words. Everything made sense now.

"Sorry about that. If those slavers weren't so incompetent, they would've left you alone." 

"But Eli--"

"He was already dead by that point, love. Didn't feel a thing." Liam eyed the rest of them. "Now, if the interrogation's over, we need to get moving. Arenosa Prime, please." With that, Liam gave them a flippant wave and went back upstairs, as if he were in charge. Considering none of them were willing to call his bluff, he kind of was.

"So what do we do?" Kelly asked.

Nick draped an arm over his shoulders. "No idea, but we've got a couple of days to figure out a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Drifting somewhere between nightmare and reality, Kelly woke with a start. He huffed a breath of relief and untangled himself from the mess of sheets. With the memories printed on his brain as surely as the ink embedded in his skin, he’d long since given up hope of being rid of them.

Finding himself alone, Kelly pushed up on his elbows and squinted. Dim light illuminated the far corner of their cabin where Nick stood at his makeshift workbench. He'd been working on something or other when Kelly had fallen into bed, promising to finish up soon. Glancing at the bedside clock, Kelly shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Nick had been working for almost two hours.

Deep in thought, Nick’s tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth while his practiced hands sifted through various parts and tools strewn across the worktable. He settled on a barrel extension and carefully removed the existing extension, replacing it with the new one. He tapped something into the screen in front of him and nodded.

Kelly smiled. During Nick’s years running with the gangs, he’d spent his free time tearing apart every piece of machinery he could lay his hands on, a trait he’d yet to grow out of. He could fix damn near anything and hotwire in record time. Nick was happiest working with his hands and puzzling out mechanical problems, but he was finding no relief if his tense shoulders were any indication. 

"You need to sleep, babe," Kelly tried. Nick stiffened, but continued working. Kelly narrowed his eyes. He would have no problem dragging Nick to bed if that's what it came to. "Nick.” His tone was stern, but held no heat. 

"Let me just finish this."

"You said that two hours ago." Kelly rolled onto his side and patted the bed. "The shotgun'll still be there when you wake up. I promise," he said with a smile in his voice. If there was anything Nick loved nearly as much as him, it was that damn gun.

Nick bit his lip as he considered the invitation. With a grunt, he flipped off the small work light, plunging the room into darkness. He moved past the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Kelly threw back the corner of the blankets and waited, listening to the sound of the faucet turning on and off as Nick cleaned up. He could only imagine what had Nick so preoccupied if he had to think about a blatant invitation to bed. 

He often wondered what was going on in Nick’s mind; what Nick wasn’t telling him. Was it as dark and lonely as his own mind? Was it just static, as if he were waiting for a signal that'd never be received? Sometimes Kelly projected his thoughts as if the two of them were still linked, hoping desperately for a reaction. Maybe they no longer needed slivers of tech to bridge that gap. Silence always met his efforts.

The mattress dipped as Nick sat down on the edge. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, and held his head in his hands. "We don’t need to do this," Kelly said gently, reaching up and rubbing slow circles across his lover's back. Tense muscles eased under his hand.

“We’ve been over this,” Nick said, exhaustion in his voice. “There’s no time to figure out another way.”

Kelly’s fingertips brushed along Nick's spine. "Come here." There was no protest as Nick climbed under the covers and rolled onto his side to face Kelly. "Relax," Kelly whispered, reaching over to touch Nick's temples. Nick's eyes fell shut as he sought the headspace that had once linked them in ways touch never could. Kelly trailed a hand down his cheek and along the line of his jaw. 

Nick drew a long breath and opened his eyes. His features had softened, but his eyes still looked troubled. Kelly scooted closer and tangled his legs between Nick's, tracing the lines of a frown with his finger. "What’s wrong?"

Nick draped a hand over Kelly's hip and pulled him closer, the scents of gun oil and soap enveloping them as their lips brushed together. "Please stay here tomorrow." 

"Nick, I--" He was silenced with another kiss.

"You won't leave me, I know. Just think about it, okay?" Green eyes stared back at him imploringly, and Kelly bit his lip against a laugh. Nick might think he was being charming, but Kelly knew better than to trust him when he brought out the puppy eyes. 

"I don't need to think about it."

"There's no guarantee Owen and Digger will even make it there. If something happens to us--"

"I'd rather be with you." 

Nick rolled them over, his weight warm and comfortable against Kelly. Their lips slid together in a gentle kiss that promised more but demanded nothing. "Are you trying to distract me with sex?" Kelly smiled against his lips.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe.” Nick could try all he wanted, but Kelly refused to change his mind. If something did happen, he was not about to be left behind. 

Kelly’s hands glided over Nick's skin as he committed every inch of his lover to memory. He needed to remember this: the way lean muscle jumped under his fingertips, the lines of scarring, the tattoos. Everything. He needed the distraction from what tomorrow might bring.

Nick chuckled. His teeth dragged along Kelly's neck, ending in a gentle bite. Kelly hissed as Nick sucked at the tender flesh, no doubt leaving a mark. A memento perhaps?

Watching Nick slide down the length of his body, Kelly closed his eyes, even the slightest of touches intense as his senses compensated for the lack of sight. Flushed skin prickled as it met the cool recycled air of the cabin. He felt the scrape of Nick’s stubble as his lover lingered at his hip; another bite, another mark. Kelly carded his fingers through Nick's hair for a moment, tugged, and guided him back to his lips. Left to his own devices, Nick would continue marking him, each bite another star in whatever constellation he was designing.

The kiss was rougher and messier than the last, a clash of tongues and teeth wordlessly asking for more. Nick rutted against him, a deliciously slow burn building with each languid slide. Kelly hooked an arm around his neck, meeting every movement, content to stay in this moment forever. 

Feeling Nick's warmth fade, Kelly opened his eyes. He could see the concern still written in Nick’s features, the slight crease of his brow as he mulled over things he knew better than to say. "Less thinking," Kelly said as he wrapped a hand around Nick's neck and pulled him down. "More fucking," he teased. He hooked a finger in the waistband of Nick's lounge pants and gave them a tug.

Nick huffed a laugh. "Goddamn, you're bossy tonight."

Kelly stuck his tongue out. "You like it."

A growl rumbled deep in Nick's throat as he crashed their lips together, the two of them shimmying out of their clothing in an awkward tangle of legs. Nick dragged his hand down Kelly's chest as he pulled away. Kelly arched into the touch, his focus narrowed to the lines of fire being drawn across his skin. 

Nick's gaze raked over him for a moment before he turned away and leaned over the edge of the bed, pulling open one of the drawers mounted underneath it. He tossed a small bottle on the bed, closed the drawer, and settled himself between Kelly's legs. Idly stroking his thigh, Kelly watched through half-lidded eyes as Nick squeezed some of the gel into his palm and took himself in hand. Kelly licked his lips in anticipation. "Come on, babe, what are you waiting for?" 

Shivers rolled up Kelly's spine as he felt the cold gel against his skin, the chill quickly replaced with the faint burn as Nick pushed into him. Kelly inhaled sharply and dug his fingers into Nick's thighs. Nick leaned over him and buried his nose in Kelly's neck. "Is this what you wanted, baby?"

Kelly could only manage a moan in reply.

What more could he possibly want? The last thing he'd ever imagined was falling in love with Nick. An occasional fling, sure, but love? From the start, Nick had resented him for capping his abilities, and Kelly felt like he'd been punished by getting stuck with the most problematic member of their group. They had tolerated each other only out of necessity. 

He soon found there was a good man hidden beneath all that bravado, a man lost in a haze of confusion and anger as a product of his troubled past; a boy forced to become a man years too soon, betrayed by those he'd trusted. His trust was hard-earned, but once yours he gave all he had and then some, wearing himself thin just to prove he was a better person than those who'd shaped him. 

As someone who'd been kicked around the foster system for years and spent a few stints on the streets himself, Kelly could relate. They were kindred spirits who balanced each other in more ways than one. After a time, they trusted each other--not because they had to, but because they wanted to. And not only with their minds, but their hearts. Theirs was a bond the others could never understand.

Nick snapped his hips and sank deeper. “Who’s thinking now?” he growled in Kelly's ear. 

Kelly gasped and threw his head back against the pillow, stubble scratching his neck as Nick left a trail of kisses in his wake. "Not me," Kelly panted, words nearly escaping him as pleasure blended with pain. He dug his fingers into Nick's shoulders, grounding himself as he teetered on the edge of oblivion. Electricity hummed beneath his skin, a familiar tingle aching for release.

The friction of skin against skin was replaced by Nick’s hand, coaxing Kelly over the edge. Electricity suddenly pooled in his belly, and Kelly cried out, wrapping his legs around Nick's waist as he came between them, Nick not far behind. Kelly took his face in his hands and kissed him gently as they rode out the aftershocks together.

Drawing a breath, Nick touched their foreheads together for a long moment, their noses pushed together. Their lips grazed, and Kelly felt him pull out. After cleaning them up, Nick laid down beside him and draped himself across Kelly's chest like a warm blanket.

"Feel better?" Kelly murmured, lips brushing against Nick's temple. 

Nick's hand found his and laced their fingers together. "Not really." 

Kelly frowned. Not the answer he was looking for, although not one that surprised him either. The sex had been a damn good distraction, but even his mind was already back to the same worries he'd started with. Nick was likely having the same problem, if he'd even been distracted at all. 

Gazing up at the blackness on the other side of the skylight, Kelly hugged Nick tighter, threading his fingers through the short copper curls. Blue wisps from the _Sidewinder's_ shielding rolled over the window in waves, points of starlight streaking past. Countless nights he'd lain like this, but alone while Nick kept watch in the cockpit. Space always seemed colder and emptier on those nights. Tonight, even Nick's presence seemed to make little difference. 

They'd devised their own plan to turn the tables once they had a chance, but even with Owen and Digger that only made six of them. What hope did they have against Carter and the dozens of mercs at her disposal?

"We'll find a way out," Nick murmured knowingly. "We always do." He rubbed small circles against Kelly's stomach and left his hand there, its warmth easing some of the discomfort. 

"And what if we can't?"

"We will."

"You can't promise that."

"Not promising anything." Nick looked up at him. "Whatever happens tomorrow, I love you, Kels. Always have, always will." He pressed a kiss to Kelly’s chin and rolled onto his side, facing him.

Blinking tears from his eyes, Kelly spared one last glance at the stars before he curled up in Nick's arms, an uncomfortable ache settling in his chest. Why was he not convinced by Nick’s words?


	8. Chapter 8

Nick rolled the small pill between his fingers, at war with himself.

"Just do it already," Ty hissed. "We haven't got all day for that thing to kick in."

Why had he thought letting Ty in on his plan had been a good idea? It wasn't like his friend was going to change his mind or make him feel any less guilty about this. Hell, if he didn't do it, Ty would have no problem doing it for him. 

"I can't hold Liam off forever. He's gonna want to leave as soon as we finish, so if you want to keep Doc safe, you have to do this _now_." 

Nick chewed on his lip as he stared at the mug of coffee in front of him. The dose was small enough it'd only knock Kelly out for one or two hours at most. Just a nap. Long enough to get a head start and guarantee Kelly would wait for Owen and Digger. 

Offering up a silent prayer for forgiveness, Nick dropped the pill into the coffee and gave it a stir. Ty clapped him on the back and picked up two undrugged mugs of coffee before walking away.

Nick's stomach churned as he set the mug down next to Kelly and sat beside him, careful to avoid meeting his gaze. One look into those changeable blue eyes and this charade would be over. As Kelly lifted the mug to his lips, Nick almost stopped him. Almost. He was in for big trouble when this was all over. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here and wait for them?" Nick asked as they walked back to their cabin.

"You're not leaving me here, so stop asking."

Nick hummed an acknowledgement but otherwise kept quiet as he followed Kelly into their cabin, closing the door behind them. 

Guilt and regret ate away at him as he watched Kelly suddenly stumble forward. Kelly reached for the edge of the shelving, grabbing hold and pausing to steady himself. When he didn't move, Nick stepped forward and slipped an arm around his waist for support. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Wait, no, I--" Kelly shook his head, as if he were fighting off the sleep that Nick knew was coming for him. "Everything feels funny, kinda like..." His words were slowing and starting to become slurred as he let go of the shelf and tried another step. Nick reflexively tightened his grip. "Feels like I've been..." Kelly suddenly jerked and twisted awkwardly, trying to escape Nick's hold. "You drugged me!"

Nick hugged Kelly to his chest and waited for his struggling to subside. He hated seeing Kelly like this; hated himself for being the reason. Kelly would follow him to the gates of Hell if he asked, but he didn't want that now. Whatever they were walking into, he couldn't deal with it unless he knew Kelly was safe.

Feeling Kelly slip as his legs gave out, Nick bent down and slid an arm behind his knees, lifting Kelly off his feet. Already wobbly, Kelly flailed and quickly threw his arms around Nick's neck, burying his face in Nick's shoulder as the world spun out from beneath him. 

Nick gently laid him on the bed. Kelly looked up at him, his features softening as hurt replaced anger. "You drugged me," he repeated in disbelief.

Nick swallowed past the choking guilt and sat down. Lying was the furthest thing from his mind as he smoothed Kelly's unruly spikes under his palm. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "but it's the only way I know you'll be safe."

"And how'm I," Kelly blinked slowly, struggling to keep his heavy eyelids open, "how'm I s'posed to know you're safe, huh?" 

"It's only for a little while, and Owen and Digger will be here soon," Nick answered, evading the question. “We’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Promise?” 

Even through half-lidded eyes it was clear Kelly was hoping for an answer he knew Nick couldn’t give in good conscience. He was in deep enough trouble as it was slipping Kelly that sleeping pill during breakfast, and he wouldn’t add false hope to the mix. 

Nick leaned over and instead pressed a chaste kiss to Kelly's lips. Blue eyes fluttered shut, this time staying shut as Nick pulled away. He finally stood and stared down at Kelly's sleeping form, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. How was he supposed to fix this? Kelly would wake up pissed no matter what, and if there was anything he should be thinking about, it was getting used to the idea that his foreseeable future would involve spending a lot of time on his knees begging forgiveness. But Kelly would understand he meant well. Hopefully.

Nick pulled the blanket up to Kelly's chest, kissed him once more, and hurried away before he could find an excuse not to. 

Leaving the cabin, he whistled for Bailey as he went downstairs to the hold. Where was that animal anyway? The little tree cat was almost always underfoot looking for handouts, be they edible or affectionate. 

Downstairs, Nick finally heard a soft mewl overhead as he tugged on the last of his gear. He glanced up and saw Bailey cowering in a dark corner, clinging to the pipe he was perched on. "What's wrong, buddy?" Nick asked. Bailey mewled again, a pitiful sound Nick wasn't sure he'd ever heard from the animal. Straightening, he held his hand up to Bailey. "It's just me." Bailey watched him for a moment before swatting at his hand, his little claws useless against Nick’s glove. 

Ty's voice crackled in Nick’s ear. "You ready yet?"

"In a minute," Nick answered impatiently, adjusting his comm while he spoke. "I'm trying to catch your damn pet."

"Yeah, about that," Ty drawled, "you might wanna get out here and see what scared him." 

Giving up, Nick snatched up his shotgun from the workbench and slung it over his shoulder as he strode off the ship, slapping the ramp control as he went. Bailey was accounted for and that was all that mattered; he'd hop down and find Kelly when he was ready. 

The ramp creaked and groaned as it lifted itself up, sealing the ship with a loud hiss. Nick tapped in the code to lock down the ship and turned away just as a loud shriek in the distance broke the silence.

Shielding his eyes against the twin suns blazing overhead, Nick joined the rest of the group and stared out across the parched landscape. A long chain of weathered stone towers wound into the distance, Carter's base tucked somewhere within. As they watched, three winged creatures wheeled in the air, surfing on heat waves rising from the ground. With nothing beyond sand and rock as far as the eye could see, it was no wonder Carter chose to operate from such a place. 

Feeling a nudge against his arm, Nick looked over to see Ty holding out a pair of binoculars. "Thanks," Nick muttered distractedly, taking the binoculars and lifting them for a better look at the monsters. And there really was no better word for the things. He could see at least one set of razor sharp teeth lining their massive wedge-shaped heads. A thick neck attached the head to a barrel chested body with a tail that more than doubled the thing’s length. Leathery, bat-like wings sprouted from the arms, the edges tattered from what he could only guess was infighting. 

He continued to watch as one of the creatures dove into the rocks, bursting back into the sky moments later, carrying something in its maw. Nick adjusted the focus and zoomed in to see the outline of something distinctly humanoid hanging from the thing's mouth. As it drew closer to its companions, they swooped forward, jockeying for a taste of the unfortunate victim. 

"What's it look like?" Ty asked from beside him.

Nick grunted and passed the binoculars back. "Like a good place to get eaten."

Ty whistled and muttered something under his breath. "What the hell are those things anyway?" 

Liam gestured at the creatures. "Those are bonesplitters," he said. "As you've seen, they have voracious appetites and eat anything smaller and slower than themselves, which on this planet is pretty much everything." Liam slapped Ty on the back and strode away. "I suggest you try not to look like bait."

Ty flipped Liam off behind his back and turned to Zane. Their usually fearless leader was pale, his forehead creased deeply with worry. Things were bad when Ty couldn't mask his emotions, and right now he looked as terrified as Nick felt. "Can't we just shove Liam off a cliff and let the damn things eat him?" Ty asked.

Zane shook his head. "Wouldn’t matter, Bev knows we're here. We'd be lucky to get through the atmosphere before her ships disable the _Sidewinder_. And that's assuming she still wants me alive. If not..." he trailed off, not needing to voice what the three of them were all thinking. 

Nick suddenly felt very alone as he watched the two together. Since meeting, he hadn't faced trouble without Kelly. They were a team. He quickly patted his chest where his tags were sandwiched between skin and layers of fabric and armor. Kelly would be safe. Now he just needed to survive this and make it back to him. 

"Ready?" Nick asked. Ty and Zane nodded, following him over the edge of the cliff and down its sloped side as the bonesplitters shrieked in the distance. 

 

* * *

 

Kelly woke to a comfortable weight on his chest and whiskers tickling his neck. "Jesus, babe, you need to shave," he laughed. He turned his head to seek out Nick's lips, only to get a noseful of fur. Kelly's eyes flew open. "Bailey?"

Bailey chirped happily and bumped heads with him. 

Kelly scratched behind the animal’s fluffy ears and sat up. Shaking the groggy haze away, Kelly tried to recall why he was back in bed. He remembered waking earlier in the morning, and then there was breakfast, but what else? His eyes narrowed at the memory.

_Nick._

Kelly threw back the blanket and climbed out of bed, storming out of the room and down to the cargo bay, knowing full well what he'd find. Bailey hopped along after him. 

The hold was silent save for Bailey's whuffs and chirps as he explored the area for the umpteenth time. Kelly walked over to the wall of gear lockers, throwing open Nick's locker. Empty. Growling in frustration he slammed the door shut. 

_That son of a bitch._

Whether Kelly went with or not wasn't Nick’s decision to make. And to be so underhanded about it? What the hell had Nick been thinking? He didn't need to be sitting here waiting for Owen and Digger, he needed to be down there with Nick, where he belonged. 

Defeated, Kelly leaned against the lockers and slumped to the floor. He pulled the comm from his pocket and fitted the device over his ear. Giving it a tap, the comm crackled to life. If he couldn't be there, he could at least listen in. 

After a moment, Kelly smiled when he heard Nick's voice. 

"Bitch about it some more Grady, that'll make it better."

"It fucking looked at me, Nick. As it bit me!" From the sound of his voice, Kelly could imagine the gesturing and flailing that accompanied Ty’s rant. Kelly rubbed absently at the ache in his chest. God, he wished he was there.

There was a pause and then Zane answered. "I told you not to pet the wildlife."

There was a grunt and then silence before Ty spoke again. "Hey, are they poisonous or something? This is kinda starting to feel all weird and burny."

"How old are you, Tyler?" Liam asked.

The alert for an incoming hail pinged over the conversation, and Kelly quickly tapped the comm to switch channels. "Owen?" 

"Hey, Doc." 

Digger whooped in the background. "Backup has arrived!" 

"What took you guys so long?" Kelly teased.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes for Digger to load all his shit up?" There was a smile in Owen’s voice as he spoke.

"Hey! I need that shit!" Digger protested. "What happens when y'all get trigger-happy and waste all your ammo? Then who ya gonna come cryin' to when there's bonesplitters on your ass, huh?"

Kelly cocked an eyebrow. Bonesplitters? Before he could ask, the ramp seal hissed open. The ramp lowered to reveal Owen and Digger with weapons slung over their shoulders and numerous bags loaded with what Kelly could only imagine was an impressive collection of things that go boom. He started down the ramp, but paused when he heard shrieking in the distance. He stared at the horizon, trying to identify the source of the chilling sound. 

Owen nudged his shoulder. "We should get inside." Kelly threw him a curious glance, but turned and trotted back up the ramp after him. Digger followed and closed up the ship. 

"So why'd you stay behind?" Owen asked, setting down the bags he was carrying. Digger swooped in and began pawing through the bags to take inventory. 

"Wasn't my choice," Kelly said, switching the comm channel as he walked off in search of Bailey. He found the little animal in his usual hiding spot on a pipe in the back corner. A few soft words of encouragement and Bailey hopped down on top of the lockers, waiting patiently until Kelly turned and offered him a shoulder to perch on. Once Bailey had a grip on his shoulder, Kelly moved to the console. 

Tapping the screen, a basic topography map appeared, marked only by a handful of words and points. He zoomed in on the blinking point and adjusted the map to a three-dimensional view. Almost to the base. In his ear, the guys were still chattering about nothing so far as he could tell. 

Bailey chirped a greeting, and Kelly looked up to see Owen standing in front of them, offering a hand for Bailey to sniff. Digger was sitting on the floor with all of his toys, now busy sorting grenades by type. Kelly cracked a smile and looked back at the screen.

"So we're just supposed to sit here and do nothing?" Owen grumbled. He lifted Bailey off Kelly's shoulder, helping the tree cat perch on his shoulder. Owen received a head bump of thanks once Bailey got his footing. 

Kelly opened a map of the base and huffed a sigh. “I’d prefer not to, but we can’t risk tipping anyone off. We do need to find a way down there, though, so we’re at least closer if they need us.” He glanced up at Owen. "Did anyone follow you in?"

Owen shook his head. "Skies were clear."

"Hopefully that means they either don't know or don't care," Kelly mused. He motioned Owen over and stepped aside. "There's a back entrance here," Kelly said, pointing at the screen. "Should overlook the hangar. No clue what the view's like, but we might be able to set up there."

"And how many mercs are we supposed to be expecting here?"

"Enough to make things complicated. Think you can get us down there?"

Owen adjusted the map and nodded slowly, deep in thought. "Yeah, shouldn't be a problem. I'll go out wide here," he said, pointing at one of the larger spikes of rock, "and stay low along this ridge." His finger drew an invisible line to the entrance. "We should be out of sight, and running silent. If they pick us up on anything, we'll just look like a bonesplitter."

Kelly hummed a positive note and paused. "What is a bonesplitter anyway?"

Before Owen could answer, a loud metallic thud echoed through the ship. And then another. The _Sidewinder_ shuddered around them, creaking under the strain of whatever was causing the noise. 

Owen's expression darkened as he handed Bailey back to Kelly. "Get your gear and put him in something he can't get out of. Now" Kelly swallowed hard and nodded, forcing himself to stay calm despite his growing panic. What was going on?

Clutching Bailey to his chest, Kelly spun on his heel and bolted upstairs to the cabin Ty and Zane were using. He set Bailey on the bed and tore through their things in search of the backpack Ty used to carry him in. He quickly found the bag and kicked everything else aside. Ty was going to have a conniption when he saw this. 

The _Sidewinder_ lurched from another blow, sending Kelly sprawling onto the bed, almost squishing Bailey. "Sorry, buddy." He grabbed Bailey by the scruff of his neck and stuffed the frightened animal into the backpack, securing the bag and slipping the straps over his shoulders. 

When the ship shuddered this time, it was followed by the same banshee-like shriek Kelly had heard earlier. He hurried out of the room and ran for the cockpit. He didn't need to see what was outside, but it had to be huge if it could rattle a ship this size, and curiosity compelled him to at least get a glimpse.

Stepping into the cockpit, Kelly froze as a large reptilian eye stared back at him. Curiosity gone. The monster shrieked and bashed it's skull against the window. Paralyzed, Kelly found himself unable to move as he watched the thing hammer on the window. A jagged web formed on the clear surface, each hit fracturing the window further and shaking tiny shards of glass loose.

"Holy mother of fuck, that's a big one," Digger exclaimed from behind him. 

"You can admire it when it's dead!" Owen barked, yanking Kelly backwards and shoving him away. Owen lifted his rifle and squeezed off a round as the creature's nose breached the window. "Get your gear, Doc! Can't hold this thing for long." 

Kelly bolted across the common area and down the stairs to the cargo bay. Setting the squirming bag down, he tore open his locker and suited up, trying to ignore the cacophony of shrieks and groans.

As he tightened the last strap on his vest, the ship lurched again, knocking him to the ground. Looking up, he watched in horror as the metal above the lockers deformed while one of the monsters pounded on it. Another quick blow and talons punctured the weakened metal, peeling the ship open like a tin can. There were two of the monsters?

"Can you carry any of that?" Owen called to Digger as he grabbed Kelly's arm and hauled him to his feet. 

Digger pulled something from one bag and stuffed it in a pocket before slinging a smaller bag over his shoulder. "Just this. Let's go."

Kelly's eyes widened. "Go? Outside?" 

"Those things are going to tear the ship apart to get at us," Owen said, clapping Kelly on the shoulder as he handed him the backpack. "Digger's going to distract them, so we can get to my ship and get her running. Where’s the emergency hatch?" 

Kelly jerked his thumb to the side. “Behind those crates.” He could count the number of times on one hand that they had needed to use the hatch, so it was never a concern to keep the area free. 

Owen nodded, and blue aura surrounded his hand, With a flick of his wrist, the stack of crates went flying, revealing the hatch. He glanced to Digger, who waved a frag grenade at them and grinned as he stationed himself near the ramp controls. Giving Digger a thumbs up, Owen turned away and unlocked the door.

Using the sound of the ramp to cover their own escape, Kelly and Owen waited a beat before slipping out the hatch. An explosion sounded nearby, followed by a shriek and Digger hollering. Hot, dry air swirled around them, kicked up from the wings beating overhead. Kelly glanced up and watched the leather-skinned underbelly of a bonesplitter pass over them, the _Sidewinder_ groaning as the monster landed on top of her, its massive tail thumping against her side. Nick would lose his shit if he could see this. 

Sparing one last look at their beloved ship, Kelly followed after Owen. He grabbed the straps of the backpack and leapt up into the opened ship as Owen scrambled up into the cockpit. Setting the pack aside, Kelly adjusted the harness of his rifle and shoved a fresh clip in, kneeling when the engines roared to life. He chambered a round and drew a steadying breath as he peered through the scope. 

A string of explosions shook the ground, and a moment later Digger burst through the _Sidewinder's_ emergency hatch, his long legs eating up the distance in several quick strides. The monster sitting on top of the _Sidewinder_ turned and shrieked, its friend appearing from the side of the ship, their eyes trained on Digger. Kelly fired off a few warning shots as the two started toward them. Digger dove into the ship and banged a fist on the wall. "Go!" 

Kelly continued firing as he felt the ship rumble under his feet and lift off the ground. Turning, he dropped the clip and set the weapon aside, paying half attention to Digger pulling something from his pocket. His heart stopped as he recognized the detonator in Digger’s hand. "No!" he screamed, lunging for the device. 

Digger held the detonator out of reach, and wrangled Kelly with his free arm. "Sorry, Doc," he offered, a twinge of sadness in his voice as he pressed the trigger. 

As the ship shook from the blast below them, Kelly's howl rang out over the whine of the engines and the air rushing past the open door. Flames reached toward the sky, a wave of heat stealing their breath away before Digger released him and yanked the hatch shut. Debris pinged off the hull. Clutching the door, Kelly felt hot tears stream down his face as he watched another explosion rip apart what remained of the _Sidewinder_.

Digger rested a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "Doc," he said gently, turning Kelly to face him and gripping both of his shoulders. "She was already gone. Even if you could’ve gotten her off the ground, you never would’ve been able to leave the atmosphere.” 

“She was all we had!” Kelly bit his lip against the sob threatening to escape from his throat. It sounded pathetic to his own ears, but it was the truth. Without the _Sidewinder_ they had nothing--no home and no income. They had the clothes on their backs and each other, and if something went wrong at the base, well, he didn't dare think about that.

“I know, but you can replace her." Digger fixed him with a stare. "You still have Nick."

Kelly swallowed hard and wiped his tears away, giving a shaky nod in reply. It was hard to keep things in perspective when your life was raining down on you in a shower of fiery debris, but he knew Digger was right. 

Digger patted his cheek and flashed him a toothy grin. "Let's go get Nick, yeah?"


	9. Chapter 9

Zane licked his lips, cringing as the taste of dirt and sand and sweat mixed on his tongue. The winds had kicked up almost as soon as they'd started down into the canyon, blasting them with grit the entire way. He gave his scarf another tug, relieving some of the discomfort of sand rubbing against skin, but not all. 

As a large door ensconced in the stone loomed in front of them, Zane felt his gut churn with warning. Going into a known trap was one thing, going in with a half-cocked plan was another. If they made it out of this alive, he was throttling Ty the first chance he got.

He glanced at Ty and then Nick for a reaction, but both of their expressions had gone blank in preparation for the chaos that was surely ahead. Liam, on the other hand, looked oddly calm and cocksure. Zane badly wanted to strangle him.

The door opened with a loud groan and after a moment's hesitation, they entered the base, immediately finding themselves surrounded with guns trained on them. _Here we go._

Zane's breath hitched in his chest as they waited, unsure what would happen next. He counted six mercs for the four of them. Not unreasonable odds, but Liam was the wild card here. They still had no idea which side he was on--if any at all--and Zane refused to risk Ty's and Nick's lives by calling Liam's bluff. They would have to wait for a chance that may never present itself. 

Bev's voice echoed in the cavernous room. "Weapons down please, gentlemen." The request was polite, but her stern tone indicated she was in no mood to play games. The heavy pistol in her hand erased any further confusion on the matter. 

As she neared them, Zane got a better look at the woman who had dogged him for years. The same woman responsible for destroying his life when he'd been only a boy. Her jet black hair was still pulled back into the same severe bun he remembered, streaks of matronly silver woven throughout though the woman was hardly a mother. To the scum in her care, maybe, but definitely nothing like the warm and caring woman who'd raised him.

Their group complied, and she waved a hand in the air, her mercs stepping toward them. With one standing guard, Zane watched as another yanked Nick's arms behind his back and secured them with handcuffs. Considering Nick's usual fire, Zane was somewhat surprised he was letting this happen without so much as a sarcastic comment. When Nick turned to him, the cold, dead gaze staring back at him made Zane's skin crawl. 

Zane let himself be cuffed and looked at Ty, whose eyes were already wild with fear. Ty hated being restrained regardless of the circumstance, said he needed to be in complete control of his body to feel safe. But not only that, Zane knew it was also physically painful for him since Ty's energy levels spiked higher than usual due to the implant. Without any way to effectively release the pent up energy, his entire body would take the brunt of it, aching so badly there had been times where Ty curled up on the ground, sobbing. 

When the merc reached for him, Ty lashed out, catching the surly merc on the chin with his fist. He sidestepped another grab and backed into Zane. 

"Relax, baby," Zane soothed, keeping his voice calm despite the overwhelming urge to fight back. He didn't like it either, but cooperation was their best chance at staying alive long enough for help to arrive.

Another grab, but when Ty resisted this time, Zane watched in horror as a familiar blue glow surrounded Ty moments before he was lifted off his feet and slammed into the ground. Since when could Carter shift? 

"I would suggest you stop wasting my time." Carter moved toward Ty, her fist still glowing as she watched her men secure Ty and haul him to his feet. Satisfied, she gestured at Liam. "Someone get him his payment," she said with a sneer. "The rest of you, follow me." 

The three of them were led into another room and left alone with Carter, who crossed her arms over her armored chest and leaned against a crate. 

Zane glanced to his right, where Ty hung close, muttering something under his breath and fidgeting. To his left, Nick still looked like he was working out how to murder people with his mind. If the two of them ever got loose, all that would be left of this place was a pile of rubble for the bonesplitters to pick through. 

"Alright, Carter, you've got me," Zane said, deadpan. "Let them go."

"You're in no position to be making demands, Garrett. And after what you've cost me? I should've had you all shot on sight." 

"So...what? Should we thank you or something?" Ty drawled.

The glow returned, and Zane quickly stepped in front of Ty.

Carter chuckled. "I'd rather have you on your knees begging for your lives, but that's no way to start a working relationship now, is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked, still shielding Ty.

"I don't like vigilantes like you, Garrett, but I like traitors even less."

Before she could say any more, sounds of a scuffle were heard on the other side of the door. A minute later the door opened and three mercs entered the room, one of them carrying a woman over his shoulder who was cursing his ancestors while straining for the knife on his belt. He dumped her into an unceremonious heap on the floor and stepped away, but not before receiving a swift kick in the shin. 

Zane's eyes widened in surprise. "Serena."

Serena flipped the mercs off before turning away, flashing the three of them a cheeky grin and a wave. "Hey guys." She sprang to her feet and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "So what'd I miss?"

Carter’s reaction was unreadable as she unfolded her arms and stood straight. “Annie?” she asked, hesitant, as if she were seeing a ghost. 

“Mother,” Serena--Annie--bit out. 

Zane's jaw dropped.

"No fucking way," Ty growled in disbelief. "You're _her_ daughter?" Had his hands been free, Zane could imagine the amount of angry flailing that would accompany his words. Right before Ty lunged for her throat.

"Unfortunately," Annie answered, her gaze fixed on Bev's.

Watching silently as the drama played out, Nick finally turned and shot Zane an accusatory glare. "We trusted her," he hissed.

Carter quickly tore her gaze away and regained her composure, although the haunted expression lingered. She had the same direct, no-nonsense attitude toward work as her daughter did, and she was not about to let anything ruffle her in the face of her opponents. "As I was saying," she said, clasping her hands behind her back and meeting Zane's eyes, "I have a job offer for you. While you've killed a number of my men, they were expendable and clearly inept. What I need is someone with your...skills."

From the corner of his eye Zane noticed two of the guards moving behind him. "I'm flattered, but there's no way in hell I'm working for you." 

"I thought you might say that." She gave a curt nod and the guards grabbed Ty and Nick, pressing guns to the backs of their heads. "Now I can be reasonable, so I'll give you two options. You can either do the job and I'll hold on to your friends as an incentive to complete it, or you can refuse and I just shoot them now and be done with this. Your choice."

"Not much of a choice when you put it that way." Drawing a breath, Zane glanced between Ty and Nick, who only nodded. "Guess I'll have to refuse."

Using the moment of confusion to their advantage, Ty and Nick suddenly jerked away from their captors and dropped to their knees in an almost synchronized motion. In a flurry of legs they brought the guards down to their level. Never one to miss out on a good fight, Annie spun around and caught the guard behind her in the chest. 

Zane charged toward Carter, barely ducking her gun in time as he rammed a shoulder into her gut. Her breath whooshed out as she slammed into the wall behind her. He started to lean away for another hit but stopped when he felt the burn of a bullet grazing his bicep. She pressed a hand to his chest and shoved, a jolt of electricity tearing through his body before he was flung across the room. Slamming into the opposite wall, Zane howled and slumped to the ground. 

"Enough!" Carter screamed, firing a second blast of energy at the wall above them. Everyone froze in place, like a group of naughty children caught tussling in the living room. "Get them out of my sight!" she said, gesturing at Ty and Nick.

The mercs yanked the two of them up. Ty turned and locked eyes with him, mouthing a silent apology. Zane felt his heart squeeze as his husband was led away. This was the only window they'd had and they’d failed. Even if he completed the job, he had little faith the woman would keep her word. Ty was as good as dead.

Down to the three of them and a single guard, Carter relaxed slightly and narrowed her eyes at Annie. "I thought you were dead." Rather than the disbelief and emotion Zane would have expected of such a reunion, Carter's words were cold and bitter. Angry. 

Annie shrugged a shoulder in indifference. "Surprise." 

"But how? I'd found you on Viigah, but then you disappeared."

"Exactly. I made it look like I'd been killed and ran, creating a new identity along the way. Annie Carter is dead."

"Then why are you here?" 

"To take their place. The only reason you've hounded him for years," Annie said, gesturing at him, "is because I made it look like he killed me. He doesn't belong here--none of them do. You want that job done? I'll do it. I’m as good as any of them. Better even."

Carter's lips twitched into a smirk. "By all means, feel free to help him, but this changes nothing." She suddenly pressed her fingers to the comm in her ear and looked away, nodding. She spared them a glance but otherwise said nothing else as she hurried out the door, guard in tow. 

Kneeling, Annie looked toward the door. "What was that all about?"

Grunting, Zane pushed away from the wall and turned. "No idea. Think you can get these things off?"

Her hands brushed against his as she inspected the cuffs. After a brief moment she snorted. "Please. You taught me how to do this with my eyes closed." 

Zane huffed a laugh and focused on a rust colored splatter on the wall in front of him while she worked. Was it from Ty or Nick, or one of the mercs? The dull ache in his chest reminded him it didn't matter. What did matter was that they'd been granted another chance to escape this and he couldn't waste a single minute. "So. Annie Carter, huh?" he asked, distracting himself from what might be happening to Ty right now.

"Like I said--she's been dead for a long time. My name's Serena. Well, for now anyway." The cuffs opened with a soft click and she pulled them away. 

"So all those years together," Zane said, turning to face her, "Were they a lie, too, or did you love me?"

Serena looked away, hurt, and Zane immediately regretted his words. "Of course I loved you," she said. "But not like him. He had you wrapped around his finger the moment you two met. And the way you looked at him?" She shook her head sadly. "I didn't leave just because my mother had found me." She paused, letting that detail sink in before continuing. "What does it say that I didn't fight for you?"

"Serena, I'm sorry, I--"

"Don't be," she said, waving him off as she went to the door. "We weren't meant to love each other like that. I still love you, but more like...a brother." She turned and looked at him, her eyes shining as they always had. "But if you ever do that to him, I will hunt you down."

Zane nodded. What they'd had together had been good, but always lacking something he could never quite identify. And then he'd met Ty. The two of them gravitated toward one another like binary stars; never needing the other yet tethered by some inexplicable force. 

"So what do we do when we get out of here?" Zane asked, pushing to his feet.

"Oh, there is no 'we'," Serena answered over her shoulder. "I'm going to keep everyone busy while you save Ty's sorry ass." She winked at him. 

"You're not coming with?"

Shaking her head, Annie took a step back as the door opened. "Can't. There's one more thing I need to take care of before I leave. I'll be fine, honest." 

Zane watched her for a moment, his stomach tumbling with worry. He'd feel better if they stuck together, but she could handle herself and would likely fare better than any of them if caught. Carter was an icy bitch, but she wouldn't kill her only daughter. The rest of them, however, were fair game. Pushing thoughts of everything but Ty to the back of his mind, Zane rushed after her.

 

* * *

 

Shifting against Ty's back, Nick rested his head against the other man's shoulder. "Next time you're in trouble, Grady, you're on your own," he grumbled. 

"You don't mean that." 

Nick closed his eyes and drew in a shallow breath. Anything more made his ribs scream. "Have you ever noticed," he said, licking his dry lips, "that every time you need help, it always winds up being a hell of a lot worse than you made it out to be?"

"Hey, you agreed to this even after finding out Liam was involved. Not my fault."

Fair point. Had they known then what they knew now, he never would've agreed to this job. They'd assumed Liam could easily be dealt with if he turned on them, but in reality they'd been at his mercy the moment he set foot on the _Sidewinder_. For what it was worth, at least Serena was still apparently on their side. 

Stretching his arm, Nick winced as the cuffs bit into his abused wrists. He couldn't say he'd imagined things turning out like this.

"You've got to admit this is a new one for us," Ty said as he tested his own bonds. 

"I'm not talking about this until we get out of here."

"And just how are we supposed to do that? We're in cuffs we can't get out of, and even if we could, what good would it do? We'd probably kill ourselves if we try to shift our way out. We have no way of contacting our backup, and what the fuck are we doing in here anyway?" Ty grumbled in frustration and slumped against Nick's back. "They're just going to kill us anyway, why wait?"

Pain flared in Nick's wrists as he twisted them, slipping his hands into Ty's and giving them a squeeze. “You don't know that.” While he wanted to believe his own words, he knew there was all too much truth to Ty's words. They had dealt with numerous people like Carter and the one common thread was that their words held no weight. They would tell you what you wanted to hear; whether they kept their word was a gamble he would never put credits on. And considering they now knew the location of this base, hell, even he would kill them just for that if he were in her place.

Nick wanted to say more, but was interrupted by sounds of a scuffle somewhere on the other side of the door. Both of them went still and looked toward the door, listening--hoping--for recognizable voices among the shouting. 

The commotion subsided moments later and the door flew open, relief washing over Nick as Zane stepped into the room, followed by Kelly. He caught glimpses of Owen and Digger keeping watch outside. 

His relief was short-lived as he got a better look at Kelly. Arms crossed, Kelly stared down at him, his usual playfulness replaced with a stony expression he reserved for their enemies. Any hope he'd had that Kelly might've forgotten about being drugged vanished. Nick quickly averted his gaze, instead watching Zane, who was hacking open his handcuffs.

Zane stepped away, and Nick rubbed his sore wrists for a moment before pushing to his feet. Kelly made no move. Ducking his head, Nick glanced up and met his lover's eyes, hoping he looked suitably chastised. Kelly's features softened slightly before he launched himself at Nick and wrapped him up in a hug. And just as quickly, Kelly pulled away and shoved a spare gun at him. "Kels, I--"

"Save it," Kelly snapped. "We'll talk about it later." He turned his back to Nick and strode out of the room. 

Nick felt his face burn as he heard Ty whistle softly behind him. "Damn." 

The full extent of his injuries became apparent as they hustled through the corridor. Muscles he didn't remember having ached, pain sinking deeper into his bones with each step. He'd been through worse, although that had been years ago. At least it kept his mind off Kelly. Mostly.

Pain squeezed his heart for a completely different reason as he watched his lover lead them through the maze of corridors. The only thing that had kept him on this side of sanity was the thought that Kelly was safe somewhere, waiting, and hadn't endured the punishment they'd been dealt. But he'd grossly underestimated Kelly's reaction. Another punch--one he actually deserved--would've been preferable to a cold shoulder. 

Kelly suddenly came to a halt and held up his hand, signalling them to stop. Footsteps and shouting could be heard behind them. Wherever Kelly was leading them, they needed to get there fast. Kelly hung a right down another short hallway, this one ending with a locked doorway. Zane traded places with him, and pressed his palm to the display. The door slid open, revealing a wall of crates in front of and to one side of them, leaving only one option.

They filed into the room, one by one, and crept toward the first corner around the crates. "Where are we going?" Nick asked. They had pored over what few diagrams they had of the place while working out their plan, but this didn't seem familiar. 

"This room's linked to another just like it," Kelly answered, pausing. "Beyond that is a hangar with a tunnel that leads outside." 

"Is this how you got in?"

Kelly looked over his shoulder, a slight smile quirking his lips as he nodded. He looked proud of himself, and with damn good reason. "Had some time to give the diagrams another look." 

Ignoring the dig, Nick gave him a nudge with his shoulder. "Nice job, babe," he whispered, impressed. Kelly had never shown much of any interest in planning strategy, instead leaving those details to Nick while he kept track of their dwindling supplies and growing debt--things Nick preferred not to think about. All these years and Kelly could still surprise him. 

Kelly turned away and peeked around the crate he was leaning against. "Clear," he said, only loud enough for them to hear. Rifle lowered, Kelly gestured for them to follow before he disappeared around the corner. Sounds of their pursuers filtered through from the hall they had left only minutes before. 

Nick trailed after him, ignoring his body's protests. He could rest when they got out of here. Glancing back, he noticed someone missing. Nick snagged Kelly's vest and held him back. "Where's Digger?"

Owen shrugged. "Setting up a surprise for them." 

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Digger appeared, a lopsided grin on his face. "That should keep them entertained for awhile," he said as he pulled his rifle from over his shoulder. 

Before anyone could inquire further, they heard the door open on the opposite side of the room. Goddamn, these mercs were fast. Or maybe he and Ty were slowing their group down. The racket of yelling and footsteps spurred them forward into the next room, and an explosion rocked the area moments later. 

Digger whooped in glee as the crates shook precariously around them. 

From the corner of his eye, Nick noticed two crates toppling over. Pain forgotten, he lunged forward and wrapped himself around Kelly as they tumbled to the ground. The crates crashed to the ground only inches away, right where Kelly had been standing. "Godammit, Digger, was that really necessary?" 

"Sorry!"

Kelly chuckled, his body shaking beneath Nick's. "You okay?" Nick asked, giving him a squeeze. Kelly hummed a positive note, and Nick pushed himself up, wincing as he put weight on his left leg.

Kelly popped up beside him and hooked an arm around Nick's waist, helping him up to his feet. "What about you?" Kelly asked softly. He peered up at Nick, lines of worry wrinkling his forehead.

"Never better." Another sharp pain lanced through Nick's leg. He sucked in a breath, willing himself to stay silent. Whether from the beating or the fall, he didn't know nor did he care. All he wanted was for this to be over; to get back to the ship and get the hell away from this place. Somebody else would have to fly them back to Xcaret because his foreseeable future involved drugging himself numb with painkillers and sleeping off the effects while curled around Kelly. If anyone so much as thought about disturbing them, he would put them into a wall. 

The fallen crates hovered in the air in front of them for a moment before being flung aside to reveal their friends. Ty was carrying himself well, but the slight flinches with every step said otherwise. Zane hovered at his elbow, Digger and Owen behind them. Nick straightened and patted Kelly on the chest. Kelly reluctantly stepped away, leaving Nick to stand under his own weight. 

They made their way to the door without further incident. So close. 

Using the side of his fist, Kelly opened the door and peered out. He'd barely set one foot in the hangar before gunfire rang out. Nick's stomach lurched as he heard Kelly yelp and duck back into the room, clutching his arm. 

"Okay, little problem," Kelly said with a nervous laugh. Nick moved to inspect his arm, but Kelly swatted him away. "The place is crawling with mercs now."

Ty craned his neck to get a look at the hangar. "And how far do we have to go?"

"All the way across," Kelly answered. 

"Shit, are you serious? It's completely open!"

"And there's little pockets up near the ceiling, so there's probably snipers."

"Awesome."

"So what do we do?" Zane asked.

Kelly shrugged and looked to the rest of them for help. "Try not to get shot?" He released his arm and wiped his bloody hand on his pant leg. 

Yelling resumed in the room behind them. Whatever time Digger's surprise had bought them had run out. 

Owen traded his rifle for Digger's. "Digger can cloak and take care of the snipers while we run for that pillar on the right side. If we can at least get that far, it's a good place to dig in and clean up before heading to the stairs. I'll go with Nick and Ty, and we'll cover you two," he said, pointing at Kelly and Zane. 

Nick chewed on his lip. He wasn't crazy about the idea, but they didn't have the luxury of time or choice. Every second they waited to move meant potentially more mercs to deal with.

"Ready?" Owen asked. 

When everyone nodded in agreement, Digger tapped his wrist and vanished. The only indication of his presence was a shimmer in the air as he moved. After a few long moments they heard a handful of shots ring out with pauses lasting no more than a heartbeat between each one. Nick watched Owen for a reaction, but his friend showed nothing. 

The gunfire stopped and Owen gave a short nod, no doubt hearing something from Digger in his mind. A soft blue glow flickered to life in his hands. "I won't be able to hold this barrier for long," he said as he glanced between Nick and Ty, "so be prepared to haul ass if this goes south." 

Nick nodded. Owen was adept at managing the delicate balance of energy required to maintain a sturdy barrier, but that was only for himself. Having to expand the barrier for all three of them and maintain it on his own was dangerous. Not impossible, but they wouldn't have much time.

The glow enveloped Owen for a second before he threw his arms out, the energy surging from his fingertips and exploding into a dome around him. Deep blue veins of energy formed a supporting web.

Casting a glance at Kelly, Nick desperately hoped for some kind of reaction. He was undeserving of forgiveness just yet, but something--anything--before they parted ways once more. Kelly's fingers brushed against his but never quite tangled with them like they usually did, as if he were unsure how much he should say or do. "Be careful," Kelly murmured and stepped away. 

Nick swallowed against the tightness in his throat and passed through the dome, his skin prickling as he connected with the energy. Owen glanced worriedly at him, but Nick shook his head in response and waited for Ty to join them. He studiously avoided looking in the direction of Ty and Zane, knowing he'd see them sharing some tender gesture or another he wasn't allowed. Instead, he focused on Kelly, whose arms hung at his sides, fingers anxiously rubbing against his rifle and lips twisted into a frown as he stared back. 

When Ty finally joined them, Nick looked away, steeling himself for what was to come. He would have plenty of time to beg forgiveness when they got out of here. 

The barrier didn't completely block the hail of bullets, but it did absorb enough of the force behind them to render the projectiles nearly harmless. They would be well bruised in the morning, but at least they'd be alive. 

Barely ten feet away from Digger, Owen faltered. The barrier flickered for a moment and disappeared, leaving them wide open as bullets from both sides screamed by. The three of them ducked and ran for the pillar Digger was hiding behind. 

Just a few more feet. 

Owen and Ty dove behind Digger, safely out of view. Nick followed, but as soon as he made it he felt fire rip through his shoulder. He was barely able to glance down and register he'd been hit before a sharp pain spiked through his head like a dagger. His body jerked and he fell to his knees. His friends' voices called out to him, oddly distant as if they were on the other side of the hangar, the words distorted and jumbled. Another jerk and he felt cool steel against his cheek. 

Kelly's face swam in front of him. "Nick?" He felt pressure against the wound. "Hang on, baby, please." Nick opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, convulsions wracked his body as another seizure took control. He was dimly aware of the sound of gunfire and moisture on his cheek as his eyes fell shut. As everything else slipped away with him, the last thing he heard was Kelly choke on a sob. "Don't do this to me, Nick!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ty leaned against the door frame and quietly watched his friends. 

Suited for only two to three occupants, Owen's tiny ship offered few options for their party of six to be comfortable within its confines, and even less for anyone requiring a place to lay down. The only place to lay Nick's comatose form had been a small alcove tucked among a stack of old crates and exposed inner workings of the ship. Already set up as a makeshift sleeping area, it was furnished with little more than a rickety cot and some blankets. A small workbench sat in the corner, littered with what remained of Kelly's supplies. It afforded little privacy, so the rest of them had kept their distance. 

Ty started to back away, stopping when he felt the press of something warm and solid against his back. Arms snaked around his waist. "Go talk to him," Zane whispered, his warm breath gusting across Ty's ear. 

And what was he supposed to say? _'Sorry I just ruined your life. No hard feelings?'_ All he'd had to do was tell Liam to go fuck himself and none of this would’ve happened. But no. He'd been impatient and desperate. When Liam said he could fix the implants, Ty had jumped on the offer thinking they were plenty capable of handling whatever risk there was. Never in his worst nightmares had he imagined it would end like this.

When Ty made no effort to move, Zane continued. "It's not your fault and Kelly knows that," he murmured, hugging Ty to his chest. "He'll probably kick your ass later, but I think that's the furthest thing from his mind right now. What he needs right now is a friend." 

Ty grumbled in response. He hated it when Zane pulled out the friend card. He knew the man was right, but he didn’t feel like much of a friend right now. 

Little paws pressed down on his other shoulder as Bailey stepped from Zane's shoulder onto his, wrapping his fuzzy tail around Ty's neck like a scarf. Zane stepped away and gave Bailey an affectionate rub behind the ears. "Go on," Zane encouraged, swatting Ty's hip before walking away. 

Undecided, Ty stayed put until Bailey chirped and hopped off his shoulder. The animal hesitated, glancing between Ty and the alcove, and then turned away and scampered across the floor before Ty could catch him. Bailey plopped down next to Kelly and sat up with his paws on the edge of the cot to hold himself up. He reached out and tapped Nick's hand. When there was no movement he looked up at Kelly and chirped softly, as if in question. 

Noticing Bailey pulling himself up onto the cot, Ty swooped in. "Bailey," Ty hissed, "down!" Bailey froze and shrank back to a sitting position. 

"It's okay," Kelly said. He turned and offered Ty a weak smile, meeting his eyes for only a second before turning away. Even in the low lighting Kelly looked pale and drawn, a shell of his usual carefree self. Fresh tears threatened to fall, but he was doing his damnedest to keep it together. 

Ty squeezed his friend's shoulder. "How is he?"

Kelly leaned over and lifted Bailey onto the cot. "Clean shot. He lost a lot of blood, but the bullet didn't hit anything vital."

"What about his implant?" Ty asked gently. 

"I...don't know," Kelly answered quietly, tracing Nick's jaw with the back of his finger. "This shouldn't have happened if they were using normal ammo. But if it was a disruptor round..." he trailed off and shook his head.

Ty frowned. Getting hit with any bullet hurt like a bitch, but disruptor rounds could cause serious damage to tech when they discharged on impact. With their already unstable implants, a lodged disruptor bullet could easily mean permanent damage. Or worse. Either way, Nick was damn lucky the bullet hadn't stuck in his shoulder. 

Casting about the small space for something to sit on, Ty spotted a small crate and dragged it over to sit next to Kelly. Bailey watched him curiously for a moment before yawning and resting his chin on Nick's hand. Ty scratched Bailey behind an ear and let out a shaky breath as he finally studied his fallen friend.

They'd seen each other through countless injuries, but this was surreal. Aside from the obvious wounds, Nick looked like he was sleeping peacefully; Nick didn't do anything peacefully. He approached situations with an outward calm while he observed, but the moment those green eyes turned to ice, you'd better pray he didn't have you in his sights. He slept fitfully, if at all, and it was always a toss-up whether Kelly's presence would help him sleep or make him hyper vigilant. Circumstances aside, this was probably the best sleep he'd had in years. But what would happen when he woke up? If he woke up?

As if reading his mind, Kelly asked, "Do you think he'll remember?"

Ty wrapped an arm around Kelly's shoulders and pulled him close. "You did," he said hopefully. 

"Not everything."

"You remembered what was important." Ty reached over and gave a slight tug to the tags hanging from Kelly's neck. "He will, too." 

Kelly sniffled and nodded.

They sat in silence for awhile longer before Ty hugged Kelly once more and released him. "We'll be at Xcaret in an hour," he murmured. Standing, he kicked aside the crate he'd been sitting on, and started to walk away. 

"Hey, Ty?" 

Ty paused and glanced over his shoulder at Kelly.

"Thanks."

Ty blinked in confusion and finally managed a nod before walking away. The last thing he deserved was thanks.

* * *

Once they received clearance to dock at Xcaret, they had hurried off the ship to the docking bay entrance, in search of the two cars that Deuce had arranged to be waiting for them. Ty and Zane had helped Kelly get Nick settled into the back seat of the car before the four of them sped off to the clinic, navigating the station’s air traffic in record time.

Now Kelly sat hunched over on the couch between Ty and Owen, holding his head in his hands. Ty rubbed his back as he drew deep breaths, trying to distract himself from his roiling stomach. It had already been two hours--how much longer would this take? Kelly grabbed at his tags and rubbed the incisions with his thumb. He was a medic, dammit, he should be in there helping instead of sitting out here.

His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. Ty and Owen tensed beside him and gave his shoulders a squeeze. “Is he...?” 

Deuce smiled and nodded, exhaustion written across his features. “He’s okay.”

Kelly blew out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Can I see him yet?" 

"Sure." Deuce motioned toward the door. "Ava can fill you in since she did most of the work." 

Kelly didn't need to be told twice. He leapt from his seat and raced through the exam room to the recovery room behind that. The room was dim and quiet save for the occasional beep from one of the machines monitoring Nick's vitals. Tears pricked his eyes as he saw Nick laid out in the bed against the back wall, sleeping soundly under layers of blankets. Aside from the bandaged shoulder and dark bruises mottling pale skin, he otherwise looked fine. 

Moving toward the bed, he carefully lifted Nick's hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. "How is he?" he asked, rubbing Nick's fingers as if he were massaging away the prickles of energy Nick always complained about.

Ava turned from the machine she had been looking at and offered Kelly a kind smile. "Everything looks good physically." She tapped something into the datapad in her hand. "As far as his memory goes, though, we won't know until he wakes up."

“Will he remember anything at all?" He could help Nick put the pieces back together like Nick had done for him, but if there were no memories at all, he had no clue what to do. He closed his eyes and steeled himself against the thought of his lover no longer remembering him.

"I...I can't say for sure." Ava looked at her feet. "There was a lot of trauma. I did the best that I could," she said, voice nearly a whisper. 

Drawing another deep breath, Kelly nodded. "I know. Thank you." Whatever happened, Nick was alive. It'd break his heart if the man didn't remember him, but maybe they could rebuild. And if they couldn’t, he’d rather know that Nick was still out there, alive and well versus dust on the cosmic winds. 

"It was the least I could do after you helped me," she said softly. "I'd been too afraid to come here--all the threats and awful stories I'd heard. But you two were nothing like the humans I've encountered. I figured if Deuce was anything like you, it'd be okay." She shook her head and laughed. "It'll be awhile before he wakes up, but you're welcome to stay here." Ava pulled a chair from the corner and pushed it next to the bed. "If it's okay, I'd like to keep everyone else out until he's awake and adjusted." Kelly nodded, and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Waiting for Nick to wake had to be the longest hour of his life. Deuce and Ava checked in a couple of times, but otherwise they’d been left alone. He somewhat wished he could talk to their friends but he didn't dare leave Nick's side. Nick had been there when he woke up and he would do the same. Exhausted, he finally laid his head down on his arm and closed his eyes.

Feeling a hand squeeze his own, Kelly jerked awake to see Nick struggling to push himself up, eyes wild with a mixture of fear and confusion. Kelly reached out and put a hand on his chest. “Easy,” he murmured. Nick’s heart raced beneath his fingertips. 

“What happened?” Nick glanced around the room. “Where am I?”

Kelly pressed down and eased Nick back down. If those were his immediate concerns, chances were good Nick at least remembered him. He rubbed Nick’s bare chest for a few moments longer, stopping when he felt muscles relax under his hand. “You’re at Deuce’s. We brought you here after you got shot at Carter’s base.”

Nick’s eyebrows drew up into a frown. “Why don’t I remember any of that?”

“Your implant short-circuited when you got hit with a disruptor round.” Kelly patted his chest and offered him a reassuring smile. “You might not remember a lot of things right now, though. Give it time." 

Processing Kelly's words, Nick waited a beat before nodding and then wincing. "Why does my head hurt so fucking much?" he groaned.

"Ava had to remove your implant. She--"

"Who?"

"We met her on our way here earlier in the week." 

Nick stared blankly at him. 

Right. If it was anything like what he'd been through after Milar, Nick likely didn't remember much--if anything at all--from the past week. Assuming his memories had also been scrambled, there was no telling what he remembered, and only time would reveal the gaps. Some might never be filled.

Kelly gave him another reassuring pat. "Don't worry about that right now. It's not important." Nick stared down at the hand on his chest. He didn't seem confused by it, much to Kelly's relief, but why? Kelly bit his lip. "Do you...do you remember me?” He held his breath while he waited for the answer, a silent prayer on his lips that he would hear the words he wanted.

Nick turned his head, a tired smile curling his lips as he slowly reached up to touch Kelly's tags. "I don't think it's possible to forget you, Kels."

Nick gave the tags a tug, and Kelly leaned over to meet his lips. Warmth flooded his veins as Nick kissed him; slow, innocent pecks that tasted so much sweeter than ever before. They both knew what they'd almost lost, and neither was in any hurry for this moment to end. Things were going to be different--hopefully better--but until then this was enough. 

When the door hissed open, Kelly reluctantly pulled away and rested a hand on Nick's arm. Nick tensed as Ava walked into the room, followed by Deuce. "It's okay," Kelly murmured, giving his arm a squeeze. Nick relaxed slightly, but kept a wary eye on Ava. 

Deuce checked one of the monitors beside the bed then turned back to Nick. “How are you feeling?”

“I think I need more...whatever’s in this.” Nick lazily lifted his arm to indicate the IV that was attached to him but otherwise didn’t move.

Chuckling, Deuce tapped the screen. "We'll leave you two alone for awhile, and let the others know everything's okay. Anything else you need?"

Kelly's heart fluttered as Nick turned and met his eyes. "No," Nick answered with a soft smile, eyes only for Kelly.

Alone once more, their hands met, palms brushing against each other as their fingers sought a way to lace together despite the awkward angle. They said nothing for several long moments, content simply to bask in each other's presence. 

Nick's brows furrowed as he stared down at their hands. "Is this what it felt like after Milar?" he asked quietly.

"The silence or the spotty memories?"

"Both." Nick looked up at him, and in that moment Kelly forgot what he wanted to say. He'd never seen Nick look so lost and scared, not even when it had been him laying in that military hospital. Nick had been the same tough son of a bitch he always was, the rock strong enough to support both of them. 

Kelly hummed and rubbed Nick's arm with his free hand. "Does it feel like you're missing all kinds of tiny pieces to much larger puzzles you’re not even sure are yours? Like you're not quite sure where you end and I begin, and you're completely alone trying to sort it all out?" 

Nick nodded, and Kelly gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Rather than relaxing, Nick’s frown deepened as he seemed to struggle piecing together a memory. "The last week is just a bunch of...snippets, but the one that sticks out... I hurt you?" 

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. Whatever I did--"

"Can wait until you're feeling better." Kelly stood and leaned over to press a kiss to Nick's forehead. "Get some rest and we'll talk about everything later."

Not something he was looking forward to, but he'd worry about it when the time came. Right now he had other unpleasant things to deal with. Like figuring out where they were going to live. And how to break it to Nick that his beloved ship was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting at the edge of the pool with his legs dangling in the water, Nick watched as Kelly completed another lap. 

He didn't spend much time thinking about that day on Arenosa Prime let alone the week leading up to it. Then again, he didn't remember much of it either. He knew he'd been shot, knew he'd wronged Kelly, knew Carter's base had been leveled shortly after they lifted off. He knew, but he didn't quite remember any of it actually happening. Instead, the brief flashes he did have felt like waking from a nebulous dream. 

A lot of things had changed in the months since that day. They'd been grounded--perhaps permanently--although he preferred not to dwell on that. He'd loved the _Sidewinder_ , and losing her had been a tremendous loss he'd yet to fully reconcile with. Left homeless, Ty and Zane had insisted they stay with them for as long it took until they were back on their feet. In the mean time, banding together with their friends had allowed them to take on a handful big ticket jobs. Their cut of the earnings were more than enough to secure an apartment in the quiet Cozu Ward.

Nick smiled and leaned back on his arms. The glass-domed solarium with its water features and landscaping had piqued their interest, but it was the sizable pool that had been the selling point. They'd spent almost every night since counting stars while paddling their cares away. 

Kelly turned and pushed off the edge of the pool as he started yet another lap, nearing a dozen if Nick’s count was correct. Water rushed up to meet Kelly and returned to a ripple once he settled back into his carefree pace. Eyes focused on the night sky above, he stretched his arms back with each stroke as if he were reaching for falling stars. 

Once his hand touched the concrete isle protruding from the water, Kelly righted himself and slicked back his hair with a hand. "Aren't you going to get in?" Kelly called out. 

Nick cocked his head to the side and threw Kelly a smile. "That's okay, I'm enjoying the view from here." 

Kelly frog-kicked across the pool and grabbed on to the ledge beside Nick, lifting himself far enough out of the water to rest his arms on the ledge. He huffed a laugh and buried his grin in his arms, his gaze focused on Nick.

Civilized life was doing wonders for Kelly. The nightmares had become sporadic enough that he slept well more often than not, his energy spiking as a result. Nick could hardly keep up. Worries evaporated and he'd started focusing on things he loved but never had time for, like helping out at Deuce's clinic. His eyes shined brighter, his smile wider. He wasn't a different person but the person he was always meant to be. And for the first time in years, he was truly free. 

They all were. 

Life without an implant was strange when the balance of power versus pain was all he'd known for the last few years. The tingle of energy had subsided and it no longer felt like he would explode from the excess. Unlike Ty, he didn't miss the space magic-like abilities. And while his shoulder still ached on most days ending in 'y', it was a hell of a lot better than frequent migraines and bloody noses. He missed his ship, but the settled life did have its advantages. 

When Nick showed no sign of budging, Kelly pouted. "You're no fun."

Nick winked at him. "That's not what you said last night." 

A hint of mischief sparked in Kelly's eyes as he suddenly perked up. He shifted and freed an arm, casually sliding it up Nick's leg and stroking the inside of his thigh. 

"Kelly," Nick warned, but made no move to stop him. He was in no mood to do anything that would get them in trouble with the complex, although he was curious to find out how far Kelly would go with this. Pretty damn far if the hand nearing his groin was any indication. Nick swatted the hand away, and Kelly laughed. "You're not going to let up until you get your way, are you?"

"Nope!"

Shaking his head, Nick finally caved and slid into the pool. He ducked below the surface for a moment before standing and wiping the chlorinated water from his face. The cool, chest-high water admittedly felt good against his now flushed skin. "There are better ways to get me wet, you know,” he teased, wading toward Kelly.

"True, but I can't do this." Kelly flung himself at Nick, their lips sealing only moments before Kelly dragged them under. Nick tightened his grip on the smaller man and let himself fall forward into deeper water. The sound of water rushing in his ears muted everything else, the breath shared between them their only lifeline. 

Lungs burning and heart racing from the thrill, Nick finally maneuvered them around and pushed off the bottom of the pool. They broke the surface gasping for air, and burst into laughter, the sound echoing in the cavernous solarium. Kelly wrapped himself around Nick like an octopus and kissed him once more, this time gentle and sweet. The turquoise water reflected in his eyes as he smiled. He tipped his head back, staring up at the stars. "Do you miss it?" he asked. "Space, I mean."

Nick tore his gaze away from his lover and looked up. Light pollution drowned out the faint stars and left only the brightest ones twinkling in the blackness. Not too long ago their life was sailing among those stars as they bounced from one job to the next, planet-hopping their lives away just to make ends meet. It wasn't a life they had intended to keep, but it was familiar. This new one was anything but.

He supposed it would just take more time to adjust to these new roots. Not that he wasn't enjoying the domesticated life. His family was here on Xcaret, and for the first time in forever it felt like he belonged somewhere. He wouldn't trade that for anything, but the instinctive urge to roam still beckoned like a siren's song in quiet moments.

"Sometimes," Nick admitted. “But I don’t need it. Haven’t for awhile.”

“So does that mean can we stay here?”

“We had to take out a two-year lease, babe, kind of have to.”

Kelly laughed and leaned further back, tugging at Nick's neck as he did so. “This place is great, but I don’t care where we live so long as it’s always...here. Xcaret.” He sat up and met Nick's eyes. "Together."

"And how will we do that?"

"Guess we'll have to get real jobs and be all respectable and stuff." 

"Respectable, huh?" Nick cocked an eyebrow. "Think we can manage?"

Kelly's legs tightened around his waist. With one arm still around his neck, Kelly reached for Nick's arm and held it up. "With a little love and luck," Kelly murmured, "I think we'll get by." He pressed a kiss to the heart and clover tattoo, flicking his gaze up at Nick.

Nick's breath hitched in his throat. Words would never be enough to express how much love he had for the man in his arms. A slow smile spread across his face as he freed his arm and hooked it around Kelly, pulling him to his lips. 

Maybe they could have the life they'd dreamed of after all.


End file.
